


Think This Through

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Kyungsoo signs up to a clinic with a desire to lose his virginity.But after meeting his potential partners, he ends up bargaining for a different kid of deal.





	Think This Through

This is a bad idea. 

Like really, really bad.

Like riding a bike with your eyes closed. Or like giving your dog candies even though he could get really sick from it. Like not feeding your fishes because you don't think they could live to tell anybody about it, and thinking they have some leftovers from yesterday morning. But eventually having to scoop them out of the aquarium and flush them down the toilet, so that your mother couldn't scold you for killing yet another set of goldfishes. 

Or like being—

Well, you get the picture. There was a lot of times in Kyungsoo's life for him to feel ashamed of himself—even to give himself a little pep-talk about thinking it through before doing it—and then nodding to himself again what a failure he turned out to be once again, after allowing his irrational brain to make him do those things again (and so much more than that).

But this. This is a lot worse than that.

"Welcome to the Vestal virgin clinic. An operater would take over your call in just a few moments, thank you for your patience." A jolly voice speaks through the receiver, startling him out of his skin. 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. And then another, trying to calm down his overly-beating heart as he skews the paper in his hand, with a neatly written phone number on it. He tried dialing it for the past half an hour, always hanging up when the beeping stopped and a voice started talking.

He iss slowly losing his mind on the next try, wanting to hear what that voice spoke every time when he tried waiting 'till the end, but at the same time being scared that the living person picked up all of his calls, and now had his phone number on the 'don't answer' list or some place like that.

So you could imagine his relief when a recorded voice speaks up instead of a living person, so he deducts that nobody heard his attempts, and therefore nobody could scold him for trying again.

This time, he waits it for the lady to say her lines, picking at the loose tread of his pajama pants, and counting down from hundred, really thinking that this time he could succeed in talking to whatever person answers next.

But when his ear stops being irritated with the most annoying, generic music set for waiting, and instead being filled with honey-like voice, he panicks again, and then stumbles over his dog who is sprawled on the floor, hanging up the call quicker than his poodle could yelp at him. Well, he bangs the phone against the hard top of his wooden table, clicking at the random buttons as he tried to end the call. 

He doesn't hear a chuckle from the other line, or even hear the rehearsed speech operator had to deliver, instead goes back to his bed, and buries himself deep between the duvets and numerous blankets thrown around. 

And then picks up his poodle from the floor, tickling his tail as an apology for almost killing him with his cumbersome feet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up from a deep slumber just in time to witness his dad slowly creeping out from the hall and into his room, opening the door with a light creaking at the hinges. 

"Good morning, Kyung. You have school in an hour, hurry up." His father tries to wake him up, not even registering that Kyungsoo is awake, just not interested in going to school, before he starts shaking him, singing one of his favorite Christmas jolly songs.

"Dad! It's not even Christmas!" His head peeks from under the biggest duvet on his bed, just as his poodle The Hulk nips at his cheek, clearly wanting to wake him up too.

"I know it's not, but there's no wrong time for Christmas songs," His father, a man in his late forties, explains, standing up and going for the door, but not without picking some of Kyungsoo's clothes off the floor, nose scrunching up in a disgust after sniffing the articles.

"Really, son. You act like the world's worst gay person." He ducks his head once again, this time when Kyungsoo throws a pillow at him, before leaving his son to get ready, already smelling the toast burning up in the kitchen.

"Dad, it's really awesome that you're so supportive, but that's a bit racist." 

"Racist is when we talk about the skin color, not sexual orientation. Besides, you can learn a thing or two from both, you know." His dad yells from the ground floor, making Kyungsoo chuckle lightly behind his outstretched palm.

After breakfast, his dad drops him off at his school, but not letting him go without his goodbye kiss and hug, or without his lunch for today. Which was—judging by his father's culinary skills—a twenty dollar bill wrapped around a banana. And after he untangles himself out of the car, and peeks into the paper bag, he is right.

"Did you call them? Did you call them? Did you? Come on, tell me. Did you?" As soon as he sighs out of relief for finally being away from his father, the other annoyance in his life pops up, catching up to his steps up the stairs to the second floor.

"Stop bothering me!" Kyungsoo hisses back, hurrying up to his classroom, thankful that there is only two minutes left for their teacher to show up.

But the annoyance is still there, even quicker to reach the classroom than him. "Oh come on, Soo, I've been waiting for this moment for so long! Come on, come on!" Kyungsoo side-steps him, going through the door and to the back of the room, to where his desk is patiently waiting for him.

"Come on, come on, come—"

"Fine!" Kyungsoo glances at the board, checking whether the teacher is standing there, and after checking that the man is still absent, turns around to face the other.

"Baek, I couldn't do it."

His best friend sighs out, being pretty much done with Kyungsoo and everything they have been talking about for the last two months.

"But Soo.." He whines pathetically, in Kyungsoo's humble opinion, dropping his things down to his desk next to Kyungsoo's, and laying down over the hard wooden surface with an even bigger sigh of annoyance. "I got you the number two weeks ago, and I explained everything about the place there is, and you're still not ready to face your biggest obstacle. The only thing that keeps you from graduating this boring school and signing up to the most amazingly college in our country—"

"It's one of the best, yes. But not that awesome," Kyungsoo throws in, but Baekhyun isn't done yet.

"—and all for being scared about talking with people over the phone." He stands up from being strewn over the desk, looking down with sharp eyes; Kyungsoo actually feeling a light shiver crawling down his spine. "Do you really want to see me going around and picking up boys all by myself? Do you really want me to have all the boys around, because it wouldn't be a bother to me—"

"Yeah, right." 

"—and to enjoy all those muscular men's bodies in college, just waiting for me to reap them—"

"Baek! Stop! Nobody's waiting for us at that place, and trust me when I say this—being a virgin or not—nobody's throwing themselves at me." Kyungsoo explaines, turning around from looking at the atrocious face of his best friend, and instead focuses back to the board that iss finally being blocked by their Lit teacher.

"Fine," Baekhyun taps him on his shoulder, but Kyungsoo doesn't budge in. "I won't bother you anymore about that, but please promise me to at least call them?" And the boy doesn't even stop tapping him or even trying to bite his earlobe, when Kyungsoo huffs out, nodding silently to his offer. 

He's going to have to suck up his pride, and actually make the call after school. With his landline phone. While his dad is probably just doors away, totally not bothered by the attempts of his only son to finally have someone take his virginity away. Or at least hear him die trying to.

But before he could get nervous about doing it, Kyungsoo has to turn around and smash Baekhyun upside down on his head for silently squealing into his palms, disrupting the whole class. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After coming home that day—thankfully, without Baekhyun, 'cause he ditched him after lunch—Kyungsoo makes sure that his dad isn't there to hear him making the call or barge into the room for that matter. 

He locks the door to his room, climbs in his bed, even keeping The Hulk out, and picks up the sheet of paper from underneath his bed. Twisting and turning the number in his hand, he takes a deep breath and dials the number without a second thought.

But then hangs up, even without hearing the recorded voice greeting him.

"This is so hard!" Kyungsoo moans out of frustration, throwing the phone down to the foot of his bed, still contemplating whether to just call them up, pretend to be someone else and end this whole thing up. Or, to just hire a prostitute to take care of his business.

Sure, he is gay, and hiring a gay prostitute doesn't seem that appealing for his eighteen years of existence; plus he's broke as a baking tray, so that is out of the picture. 

And having to endure being a virgin in college wasn't something he was proud of, so he really needs to just get this off his shoulder and do it. No pun intended.

Without further thinking, he picks up his phone back in his sweaty hands, dialing the number without even breathing by now. 

While waiting for the operator to answer, he thinks about how pathetic he is being, since there is nothing wrong of being a virgin at his age, or even wanting to find that special someone to share the experience with. And being virgin in college is not so dramatic.

But he's tried so many times to be in a relationship and have someone special to share it with, but every single one of those relationships fell through, even before he had a talk about being a virgin in the first place.

He'd mulled and thought through all the possibilities in his head for over a milion times before, and after coming to a dead end, Baekhyun suggested the clinic that specialized in these kind of things—offering a service of taking your virginity, even. 

He remembers how awfully cringy and idiotic their commercial was, Baekhyun being the one to find it and send it to him, while Kyungsoo was still thinking how sick and demoralizing this whole thing was.

And how everything just couldn't go his way—

"Hello, is anyone there?" A honey-like voice drips in his ears, making him cut off his thinking and focus on it. 

"Can you hear me?" It is so soft, and so strong at the same time, like whispering encouraging things to him, the words going straight to his groin. 

Or he is so horny already, that everything seems to be the trigger. Blame his hormones.

"Oh.. Hi.." That is a nice start, idiot, his brain offers.

"Hi, how may I help you today?" The voice is either smiling really widely, or being the cotton-candy sweet by nature, but Kyungsoo somehow feels relaxed, like talking with a friend of some kind. A fucked up friendship, considering what he is trying to accomplish here, but a friendship nonetheless.

"Well, I found your website on the internet—" Liar. "—and I was wondering what kind of... services do you offer?" His voice comes to a halt at the end, his lungs not thinking this talking through, making him a stuttering mess. 

But the operator doesn't mind, as he chuckles lightly into the receiver, something rustling on the other end. "Well, that's a good question. But before I explain it everything to you, I'm obligated to ask - are you over 18 years old?"

That is it. He is doomed. They could see through him and they are calling the cops on him right now, explaining this idiotic underage boy that had to stop listening to his even dumber best friend, before throwing them both to the jail and leaving them there to rot for an eternity— Wait. He just turned 18 last month. 

"Uh, sorry. Yes. I am." Kyungsoo feels his cheeks heating up as the male on the other line chuckles again, obviously grinning afterwards.

"Great, then just relax, lay back and let me explain everything."

 

 

 

 

 

 

The cover-up for his whereabouts isn't the best one, since Baekhyun is crashing at his place, pretending to be him for when his father comes back home later in the evening. The dumb best friend is supposed to lay in his bed, pretending to be sick and not be able to come downstairs for dinner, or the usual father-son bounding over some late-night game on the TV.

Kyungsoo calls Baekhyun once again, checking whether the other is in his house, in his room and in his bed, going through the long list of how to behave and what to say, so that his father would believe it's really his son who's being sick and feeling under the weather.

"Relax, Soo. I got it, trust me." 

"I don't, but what better choice do I have, huh.." Kyungsoo pockets the phone, not hearing Baekhyun's loud whining about being lousy best friend and instead takes a step further into the parking lot in front of the clinic.

The place doesn't look that expensive, or even that cheep looking. It is a modest, white-washed building, with two, three.. Oh, four floors up to the sky; Kyungsoo counts down in his head. 

It looks like a normal private clinic from this far away, nothing out of the normal, and nothing speaking of which the specialties the place offers. 

So after prepping himself for the sliding door before him, he takes a deep breath, strolling in like he owns the place.

"Welcome, how may I help you?"

And then backing away to the wall when the anxiety kicks in.

"Sir, are you alright?" The receptionist gets around her desk-island, coming up to him with hurried steps and worry etched on her pretty face. "Do you need anything? Do you need to sit down?"

"No, I'm fine." After realizing how silly he must've looked in everybody's eyes, Kyungsoo bows down to the lady once more, before coming back to her desk to speak properly.

"I'm here for an appointment with a certain Kim Jongin?" He says like offering a question instead, looking down to his fiddling fingers. She cheks the list in front.

"Ah, yes. Are you Do Kyung—"

"Shhhh!" Kyungsoo almost jumps on the desk separating them, shushing the woman with both of his hands. And the apologizing when the woman leaps away from her spot. 

"It's alright. But please, sit down in the waiting room, and I'll call you when Mr. Kim is ready for you." 

He bows down once again to the lady, even turning around and bowing down to the passers that happened to hear everything, sending him dirty looks while passing by, and then goes to the furthest seat in the corner, gradually sitting down.

In matter of moments—or as Kyungsoo sees it - him counting down from hundred, trying to calm down his heart—someone approaches him, taping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Are you Do Kyungsoo?" The stranger whisperes slowly down to him, like he was advised to (which he was), siting down in the next chair next to him. 

Kyungsoo nods without looking up, only glancing up to the man's waist, tucking down his head once again. 

He hears the newcomer chuckling softly, the sound same as the one over the phone so he has to look up and match the voice to the face. 

And what a face he is met with.

Soft looking hair drapes over the smooth forehead, matching in color the thick brows that dance as the man spoke up, being followed with the cheekbones that could cut someone if they wanted to. And speaking of cutting; Kyungsoo could admire his jawline from this position, the trim of it so sharp and chiseled, he felt himself melting in a goo just from the sight. He looks up further to the face, catching the lips that were telling him something; deep in color, rich from biting and mulling over it, pulled in a little smile, but thick and full nonetheless. 

As Kyungsoo's ones dried down, his brain trying to function with the Greek God in front of him, the man taps his knee softly, making him jump out of his skin.

"Sorry, I just—You seemed like you're not listening to me." And then, finally, Kyungsoo looks up, meeting those deep, mocha eyes, getting drowned in their deepness and intensity, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. But he couldn't stop dreaming about the black hue at their edges, and the way those eyes could crinkle up to the moon crescents, while the male smiles once again, obviously entertained with his reaction.

Before he could apologize for staring, or say anything else to try and ease up the tension he created, he messily blurts out. 

"Holly shit, you're beautiful!" 

The man raises his brows at the compliment, quickly ducking down into his chest, pink swallowing his soft-looking cheeks. Kyungsoo's hands bolt out, being almost thrown at the male still shielding his eyes with his locks of brown hair, as he tries to apologize, or even say anything in his defense.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, please. Forgive me, please!" Kyungsoo grabs the man's shirt, untucking his head foreword, and bringing his face to his own, being one breath away from tasting those peachy lips for real. 

He screames from the position, startling the man even more, before pushing him off and jolting out of his seat and through the door. 

Kyungsoo almost runs home, even though the clinic is at least forty-five minutes away from his street, but stops just before a car hit him on the crosswalk. Realizing what he just did—that being complementing a complete stranger, pulling his face in for an accident kiss (which didn't even happen) and then yelling in his face—Kyungsoo whimpers quietly, thinking through his options, and deciding against himself. 

So he walkes back to the clinic, with his head hanged low, thinking of what to say, and how to apologize. 

The beautiful creature is still in the hallway, chatting with the receptionist-lady, the woman obviously entertained by something the man said, so Kyungsoo takes all of his courage, and taps him on his shoulder.

The man is not that surprised to see him again, and judging by his teasing smirk and soft eyes, he is enjoying this more than anything.

"I'm sorry, Sir. For everything. It's just that that I—"

"First of all, it's no problem, really." The man cuts him off and Kyungsoo might kiss him after this, thankful for the interruption. "I've seen worse, trust me. Second of all, thank you for coming back, I know it must've been really tough to show yourself here again." On that Kyungsoo has to smile a bit, nodding softly to what the man said. 

"And third of all, my name is Kim Jongin, and I'm not that older from you, so drop the formalities." 

Kyungsoo takes the hand the man—Jongin—offers, smiling up to him through his lashes. Jongin is so goddamn good looking, that Kyungsoo has a hard time even breathing properly.

"Say, why don't we go to my office, and talk about your problem some more?" Jongin offeres, turning around and leading the way to his office. Kyungsoo enjoys the back view, glad for him liking wearing tight jeans on occasions like these. 

His office, as Jongin called it, turns out to be a lounge, like the ones you see in schools for professors, but this one with different types of tables scattered around the room. 

Jongin goes to sit down on the far left one, taking a seat opposite of where Kyungsoo is supposed to sit, taking out his manila folder and starting to read through it.

"So, you're 18, correct?" Kyungsoo nods. "And you are here to find someone to take your virginity, correct?" Jongin asks again, like conducting an experiment on some drugs that is new to the market, not like talking about Kyungsoo's biggest pet-peeve.

"Can we keep it down a bit? I mean—"

"Kyungsoo— Do you mind me being on the first name bases?" Kyungsoo shakes his head, already rolling down Jongin's names from his tongue inside his head. "Kyungsoo, it's perfectly fine to be a virgin in your age, and to want to find—"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" Jongin offers a beverage from the cart beside the desk, but Kyungsoo politely declines. 

"A virgin.." He whisperes back, not wanting to make a mess once again, afraid that Jongin would be offended, or something.

"I'm not. But this isn't about me," Jongin smirkes again, holding the eye-contact for a moment too long, before checking something else from the paper before him.

"Okay, I asked for the test results you had to get done. Do you have them with you?" 

Kyungsoo nods again, taking the file from his back pocket and sliding it over the flat surface for Jongin to take. The policy of the clinic is, apparently, to make sure that every participant—being the one offering or the one needing the service—is clean and healthy for any further actions they ought to take. 

So after making that awkward phone call(s), and talking to Jongin actually, he had to get to his GP and have all these tests done, getting them to Jongin as a proof that he could make a trade with them. 

Thinking about it now, this looks more like a job that had to be done, than something both him and his... giver should enjoy.

"Great, thank you for this." Jongin closes the file, tucking it in the back page of the manila folder, before turning back to him. "Do you have any preferences? You haven't specified whether you wanted a male or a female—"

"I'm gay!" Whoa, Kyungsoo, didn't need to shout it out.

"Okay," Jongin chuckles once again, and Kyungsoo really could listen to it for eternity. "Then do you prefer them being older or younger than you— Well, you can't go younger than you, since you're just at the legal age, and our clinic doesn't offer minors."

"It's fine by me.. I mean, older I suppose." Kyungsoo bites down on his lower lip, praying for his brain to function properly, not wanting to make a fool out of himself in front of Jongin again.

"Okay, do you have any other wish of the partners?"

"P-partners?"

"I didn't use that word right, did I?" Jongin smiles, closing the folder down, resting his hands on top of it. "We offer you a range of different people to choose from. You can choose only two or three, even one if you wish. But then again, you can meet up with up to twenty people of your choice, and then decide which one could be the best to help you with—" Jongin cleares his throat, like a sign that even though he was practicing this job, he isn't that familiar or that comfortable talking about other people's sex lives. 

"Alright. Can I— Um.."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Wait, just to grab it." Jongin smiles again, clearing his throat again as reaches up to the desk behind him with different folders being scattered around the flat surface. He checkes some of it, throwing them back to the table behind, before finding the one he was looking for, a silent aha! leaving his lips.

"Here's our candidates, as you see," He flips the folder open, meeting Kyungsoo with different types of faces and names, all of them thickening the folder even more. "You can choose whoever you want, and we would arrange a meeting with each and every person you wish for, only the two of you on a.." Jongin licks his lips, thinking through what to say next. "A date, if you wish."

"Well, this is too much.." Kyungsoo who is handed the folder, opens up to the first page, starting with the letter A in the far left corner of the page.

"Yes, sort of. But we can sum it down if you want. We can check your taste in maybe height, weight or hobbies, and then see what we have left." Jongin picks the folder back to his hands, before standing up and going for the laptop in the opposite corner. 

Kyungsoo follows him to it, sitting down besides Jongin this time, practically bathing in the cologne of the other. And he even smelled damn perfect.

"You see this, we type the hair color in, and it chooses all of the participants with the said color." Jongin types in black, waiting for a moment before the list thins down to the black haired males only. 

"Whoa.." Kyungsoo leans in to take a better look, missing Jongin's hitched breath from their proximety. "Can we type in whatever?"

"Well, not whatever, as the system is limited to the certain points of personality or looks, but still, we have a wide range of options."

"Okay, then I want a man that is taller than me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Kyungsoo comes back home that evening, he has to sneak in through his window, almost losing balance on the frayed tree by his window, but making it to his room just in time for Baekhyun to fall asleep.

"How did it go?" His best friend jumps out of the bed, excited to hear everything, but eventually has to be shushed down since Kyungsoo's dad is just around the corner.

"Is everything okay with my dad?"

"Yes, he came to check up on me twice, but I was hiding in the bathroom the second time, pretending to barf. So you're cool." Baekhyun picks his shoes from under the bed, going to sit on the windowsill. "Now you."

"Baek, I swear to God, I don't know what I got myself into." Kyungsoo jumps down on the bed with a loud sigh, draping an arm over his eyes.

"Why?" He hears Baekhyun asking, making him shrug only.

"I got to pick from all these arrays of people I don't even know, and pick only based on their looks, jobs and hobbies. It was so embarrassing to reveal that I wanted a bigger man to cuddle me up."

Baekhyun chuckles, shifting off the window and sitting down beside him. "And?"

"And I made a fool out of myself in front of the technician that works there, since I may or may not blurted out how beautiful I think he is."

"Wait, can he—?"

"No, he doesn't work there as a virginity-taker, I already asked." Kyungsoo explaines, silently wishing that he does, so that Kyungsoo could pick him for a date instead.

"So, then how many have you picked?"

"Well, I think about eight or nine.. 'Don't remember, I was just scrolling and scrolling through the list, not even picking the ones I found attractive but not interesting, and vice versa, so I think I got the best out of the bunch." He shrugges, thinking about the list, and not even remembering their names.

"And now what?" Baekhyun starts playing with his hair in the process, twiddling the locks between his fingers.

"Now I wait to go for my first date with the candidate number one, so there's that."

"Well, good luck, Soo." Baekhyun pecks his cheek, giggling when Kyungsoo tries to wipe off the slobbery mess, before slipping on his shoes and going for the window. "And may the best man win."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Truth be told, Kyungsoo wasn't expecting anything luxurious, but he didn't see this one coming. 

He is dressed way too good for a place like this, obviously not being informed quite well of the theme of the date Number one, but choosing to just go with it. 

His date Number one iss this tall, Chinese-Canadian dude, as Kyungsoo read his info last night, in his late twenties, and with a smile that could kill. The male isn't that modest, either, Kyungsoo realizes, but sticks with the plan nonetheless, waiting for his date to wow him.

"So what do you want to eat?" His date—Kris—asks, picking up the menu from the table, going quickly through the offers. They are sitting in one of those baker pubs you only see in the movies, with angry looking males playing pool, going around while drinking these big pints of beer, and smelling like leather and gasoline. 

But Kyungsoo can't be the judging one, since his khaki pants and button down don't offer a nice view either. And speaking of which, he has a thing for tattoos and leather jackets, so that's why he picked Kris as one of the candidates after all.

"What do they offer, though?" Kyungsoo leanes over the table to glance at the menu too, seeing only three things on the list. Chips, beer and burgers. His stomach flips.

"Do you want to go somewhere else? We can try the vendor across the street." Kris offers, taking off his leather jacket, as Kyungsoo is met with guns as his biceps, salivating at the sight. 

"No, it's fine. I'll have a beer then." He offers back, being blinded with Kris' wide smile, and then being met with his strong back, as the male stands up to walk to the bar and order them cold drinks. 

But as soon as the male left, he is already back, holding two pints of beer from tap, tilting one to his lips. "This is the best beer in town, I swear." He gulps down half of his glass, not even waiting for Kyungsoo to take his own.

"Thank you," He whispers softly, his voice getting lost in the loud music blasting from the speakers. Kyungsoo sniffs the bear, not minding the smell, and then tasting it in a small sip.

"Oh come on," A strong slap across his shoulder surprises him out of his skin. "Chug it like you mean it." Another voice pipes up behind him, coming to stand before their table, Kris recognizing the newcomer almost immediately.

"Henry, man, where have you been?" The two others greet each other with half-hug, shoulders bumping as they shake their hands in a way Kyungsoo only saw buddies greeting each other in the movies.

"I'm good, good, man. And who's this cutie?" The man turns around to meet Kyungsoo's eyes, coming really close into his personal space.

"Hey, dude, back off. He's mine." Kris somehow defends him, even throwing in a sleazy wink to go with his prince in a shinning armor stance. Kyungsoo fakes a smile.

"Oh, trying to settle down now, aren't we?" Henry pushes Kyungsoo lightly with his shoulder while sitting down next to him, taking a hold of his pint and drinking the half of it, much like Kris did moments ago.

"I'm not trying to settle in, I'm just looking for something hot and loud, aren't I?" Kris explains, tearing his eyes off his friend and meeting Kyungsoo's disgusted ones. He couldn't fake a smile now, only shake his head lightly. 

"Well, this piece of ass must be nice for something like that, am I right?" Henry adds to the mix, making both him and Kris breaking out in a boisterous laughter, that makes Kyungsoo pick his stuff and leave the pub, not even turning back for Kris' yelling after him to come back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I fucked it up with my pick." 

He is back at the clinic, sitting on the same table as the first time, facing the same good-looking Jongin like the previous time. 

"No, you didn't. It doesn't go that easily, and certainly not on the first attempt." Jongin explains, leaning on his forearms, with his folder opened up before him. "Besides, a lot of people burn themselves with the bad boy type, always having those kind of kinks and fantasies." He smiles mischievously, like he can read Kyungsoo through. Which he probably can, judging by the boy's blushing at the remark.

"Well, no more bad boys for me, please." Kyungsoo chuckles back, taking his folder back and seeing another name on the list. "What's he like?"

"I don't know," Jongin answers honestly. "We don't get to meet them. Technicians like me only work with our clients, working to provide the best service."

"I see," Kyungsoo looks through his list once again, somehow satisfied with it, but praying for the last attempt not to happen again.

"Trust me, it's gonna get better with the next one. And who knows, maybe you even fall in love in the meantime."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luckily, this time, he isn't in front of the dangerously looking pub. Instead, he is facing one of those fancy restaurants that Kyungsoo's only seen in the magazines, with color cream covering walls from top to bottom, big windows cascading a view into the park across the street, the soft piano music filling up the space.

Kyungsoo walks in, somehow confident, even though he feels so out of place, and offers his name to the hostess. 

"Your friend is already waiting for you." She bows slightly, taking him further down into the room, taking a menu with her as well. He is almost star-struck at the design of the room, taking a quick look around the walls, and pictures hanging on them, with each thick frame being enhanced with a potted plant laying underneath. 

This one is expensive, and Kyungsoo can't wait to meet his next candidate.

"Enjoy your meal." Hostess pulls up a chair for him, waiting for him to sit down, before dropping down the menu and leaving them be. 

The man in front of him isn't as handsome as Kris was, but he is even more good looking than the former, with his small smile and full cheeks.

"Hi, my name is Joonmyun. Nice to meet you." The man—Joonmyun—stands up, coming around to take Kyungsoo's hand in his own, pecking the back of it softly afterwards.

Kyungsoo is at loss of words. "K-Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm so happy you chose me for a date, you have no idea." The silky black hair dances across his forehead, as Joonmyun sits down in his seat, taking a napkin and laying it over his lap, the suit jacket looking rather expensive on his thin frame. 

It probably costs more than his college tuition—all of this for that matter—but Kyungsoo smiles up to the man, suddenly feeling intimidated. 

They talk briefly about this and that, but then it turns to a different directions than the one needed.

"Oh, and you're so cute, look at you." Okay, this is more like his father talking, so Kyungsoo takes his complementary glass of water, sipping it through the awkwardness.

"You know, ever since my previous boyfriend left me, I've been a mess." Joonmyun explains again, looking through his menu. "And I've been waiting for someone to come and fit into that place once again. You must be the lucky one."

Okay, they are on a date to see whether Kyungsoo wants to choose him to take his virginity, and the man is talking about something out of the picture.

"Do you understand that we are here on a job?" Kyungsoo silences down once the waiter comes to take their orders, leaving them after his date picks the best wine from the list. 

"Yes, but who says we have to stop at that." Kyungsoo has to admire his positive stance. "Besides, I've met Lay through one of these things, and we clicked so good, I even asked his hand in marriage."

"Excuse me, but I'm here only to see whether I wanted to sleep with you." Since he has to put it so bluntly... 

"Oh, yes, of course, Soo." And he hates that nickname. "My Lay used to say that as well. But then he left me out of nowhere, breaking out engagement, even." Joonmyun picks his napkin from his lap, twisting the end of it and wiping at the corner of his eye. "And he just left me, Soo. He just left. Not saying anything, just leaving me." He is starting to cry, really loudly, and Kyungsoo fidgets in his seat. It's obvious he's not over this Lay guy, and Kyungsoo feels bad.

"Relax, please. People are watching and—"

"And do you know what he said to me?" A lot more crying and even snorting up his snots. 

".. No?"

"He said, and I quote 'I can't just threw my life at you, Junnie—' That's what he used to call me..." He tries to speak some more, but it all comes out like a muffled, jumbled mess of vowels and whining. 

In the end, Kyungsoo has to escort him out of the restaurant, wiping his tears in the cab to Joonymun's flat, and even allowing the male to blow his nose in one of his best dress shirts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I swear to God, I even had to put him down in his bed, and drag out his favorite blanky out of the closet so that he could get tucked in and sleep all of his worries away." Kyungsoo chuckles into the receiver, hearing the same answer from the another end.

"I'm sorry it's going this horrible for you, really." He has to call Jongin up before his next date, this one happening in the coffee shop across the street from his favorite park. He explaines everything to the technician, even repeating the words that his previous date said to him while putting him down to bed.

"And it was really sad to see him like that. It was obvious that that Lay guy really meant a lot to him." Kyungsoo ducks down under the chime over the door of the shop, going around to sit on the first table behind the window.

"I'll try to talk to him after this, and see whether he wants some kind of help on trying to get over this Lay guy," Jongin politely offers, and Kyungsoo has to smile down to the flat surface bellow his face. 

"Thank you, and Jongin?"

"Yeah, Kyungsoo?"

"My next date is coming."

He ends the call when the waiter comes to his table, but instead of asking what he would like, the male sits down across from him.

"Sorry for the delay, I had so much staff to deal with it." The man offers his hand, waiting for Kyungsoo to take it. "Hi, I'm Minseok."

"Kyungsoo," He smiles back to the soft-cheeks, reminding him of Jongin's back in the clinic, but this ones still looking softer and fuller, like the ones you could see on a chipmunk. 

"Do you want anything to drink? Coffee? Hot chocolate? Tea?" Minseok is really beautiful, Kyungsoo notices. With his single-lidded eyes, and thin lips smiling ever so lightly, he is so stunning, that even Kyungsoo has to take a second look.

"Huh?"

"Do you want anything to drink? It's on the house." Minseok chuckles lightly, but standing up without taking an order, sending 'I'll surprise you' over his shoulder.

Kyungsoo could really enjoy seeing himself with this man. Sure, he isn't that much taller than himself, but he couldn't think about that now. And the man owns his own coffee shop, and Kyungsoo loves to drink coffee, so it's a win-win situation. 

But before he could duck down and check Minseok's body, another body slips down in front of him, but not carrying the same soft smile as the man before. Instead, this man is sporting some chiseled cheekbones, with low-arched brows, and a hint of a frown on his face.

"Who are you and what do you want from Minseok?" The man asks, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"I— I—" And Kyungsoo is at loss of words, not knowing how to finish, not understanding anything of it. 

"Dae, get out of here." Minseok is back at the table, holding two cups of something steaming, and pushing the said male out of his chair with his leg.

"But Minnie." The male actually whines, loudly, making Kyungsoo chuckle.

"What is funny, huh? Why are you laughing? Why is he laughing?" The man turns from boring his eyes in Kyungsoo's big ones to look back to the owner of the shop, obviously annoyed with everything that's happening. 

"This is Kyungsoo and he's from that clinic that I told you about—"

A loud gasp, being followed with a hushed yell. "Are you here because you want Minnie to fuck you?" And he didn't see that one coming.

"Excuse me—" Kyungsoo starts, but being cut off by none the other but Minseok himself.

"Jongdae, how could you say that?! What's wrong with you. You made poor Kyungsoo awkward now." And Kyungsoo really wants to say anything, and maybe stop all of this, but he chooses to just enjoy in this fight a little bit longer.

"But Minnie~~" And for a grown man, he whines a lot. "You said you wanted to settle in, and try to find someone to date, not go back to that clinic and fuck random people anymore." Now he's being called random, like that was a bad word, but Kyungsoo has to agree upon that to the certain point.

"Well, yeah, I said that. But it's been too long, and a man can be sexually deprived for a limited time." Minseok shrugs, this time even he's ignoring Kyungsoo who is still waiting for his coffee to be set down on the table.

"But, there are still good men out there, and they would be more than happy to fulfil your wish and date you," Jongdae even stands up by now, lowering their drinks down to the flat surface.

"Oh, yeah? Well, where are they?" And before any of them could speak any longer, Jongdae kisses Minseok right then and there, pressing his lips to the man's tightly and deeply. 

Kyungsoo only stands up when they tumble down over the table and the drinks, too busy with the hot make-out to realize anything, and silently leaves the place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Three down, five more to go." Kyungsoo sighs out, leaning down on the railing behind his back. 

They are back at the clinic, but this time standing on the spacious rooftop of the building, shielded from the people that were going around the halls and rooms downstairs, and also being away from all that talking, phones ringing, and just all that white noise that used to accompany them. 

But this is fine, too. Just the two of them, leaning over the railing on the edge of the concrete, sharing the same air, but still breathing a fresh set of oxygen. 

Jongin brought the file with them, but left it at the stairs beside the exit door, and two bottles of juice too, sharing one with Kyungsoo. 

"You're still okay with going on all those dates left?" He asks slowly, only side-glancing Kyungsoo, and his beautiful profil, checking whether he was okay or not.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo shrugs, downing the half of his bottle, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "Sure, why not, right? What else could happen to me after the previous three disasters." It is rhetorical, but it still makes Jongin laugh out loud.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad. I've had my shares of embarrassing dates also. Everyone did."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Kyungsoo turns around to look him better, before dropping down to sit on the curb on the edge of the rooftop. 

"Oh, where to start.." Jongin follows suit, sitting down next to him, bumping their shoulders on accident. "There was this guy once, that looked like a bad copy of me."

Kyungsoo chuckles on the story, wanting to hear more. Plus, now he knows Jongin's gay, but that doesn't help his case at all.

"Really!" Jongin laughs along, sharing a look full of mirth with the still smiling Kyungsoo. "He picked me up from my flat, and I couldn't really see his face that well in the club where we met and shared phone numbers, and I couldn't see him that time either, since we'd been in his car, driving to this coffee shop on the East side."

"Please tell me that the waiter thought you were brothers!"

"Wait— How did you know?" Another boisterous laugh to share between them, with Jongin explaining through the laughing-tears how he had to run away from the man himself, since he wanted to take a sample of his blood for a test of kinship.

"Oh, God. This is the best story ever." Kyungsoo wipes at his eyes, clapping like a happy seal while still laughing, not registering that the other male stops laughing, rather watching over at him with a fond smile. A smile of realization.

"Has anybody ever told you that your lips form a heart shape while you laugh?" Jongin suddenly asks, making Kyungsoo stop laughing, and turn around to look at him properly.

"Do you think it's beautiful maybe—?" Kyungsoo asks, just to get the kick of it, but then gets surprised when Jongin cuts him off. 

"Yes. Yes, I do."

They fall into a silence after that, with both of them avoiding the other's eyes, and totally failing to see the shy glances exchanged between. Kyungsoo tucks his lip between his teeth, cheeks flushed painfully, and a dazed Jongin sitting beside him, cheeks in a similar fashion, with his hand scratching the fine hairs on his nape.

But then Jongin's phone interrupts them, thank God, as Jongin answers without a second thought.

"I'm sorry, I have to go back to work." He stands up, putting his hand out for Kyungsoo to take, which he takes shyly, allowing Jongin to lift him up back to his feet.

"It's okay. I have to go anyways." He backs away, slowly dropping down Jongin's hand, turning around to see whether Jongin is following him to the exit door. He was.

"School and stuff..." He doesn't know why is he feeling shy and awkward around Jongin suddenly, since they got to know each other in matter of days, overcoming their awkward phase from the beginning. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I get it..." Jongin opens up the door for him, allowing the shorter to exit first, before following him closely behind, almost forgetting to take his folder from the stairs in the process. Jongin ducks his head down, scratching at his nape again, like Kyungsoo is the one who has to go back to his work, and not the other way around.

"So, see you later?" Kyungsoo asks once they walked out to the parking lot in front of the clinic, Jongin silently offering to walk him out. "After another fail of my date?" He throws in a joke, making Jongin slowly chuckle, but still not maintaining an eye-contact.

"Sure. And give the man a chance, at least." And with that, he turns around, getting back in the clinic with fast steps. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Kyungsoo, where exactly are you going out tonight?" His father asks, pouring him another bowl of broth, waiting patiently for the steam to cool down before lidding the pot again. 

Kyungsoo picks some kimchi from the bowl across the table, pressing into his lips while picking up some rice to go with it. "I told you already; I'm going to Baekhyun's place, we have to study for out Math test next week." 

Truth be told, he's already finished studying for that test, like two weeks ago, when the teacher announced it, but his dad doesn't need to know that tiny detail. Okay, it isn't that tiny, since Kyungsoo is lying to his father's face, ducking down his head out of embarrassment and choosing to look at the broth that swallowed the meat up. 

He is actually having another date, in about two hours, but this time getting picked up by his date with his new fancy car, as the man explained yesterday morning when they talked to each other over the phone.

Kyungsoo tries really hard not to think about Jongin and the actions from the last night, but he can't stop his mind from wondering off to the scene repeating in his mind, with Jongin suddenly looking younger than Kyungsoo and so cute while blushing.

But Kyungsoo is on a mission; a mission that requires to find someone suitable enough for losing his virginity to, and maybe the next man is perfect for that.

And judging by his punctuality, he is getting some bonus point in Kyungsoo's book.

"Hello, my name is Sehun, nice to meet you." He sneakes out of his house, not forgetting to say bye to his father, before skipping some neighborhood houses down the street, and stopping at the corner of his street, where his date agreed to pick him up.

And what a catch this one is. With shoulder-length honey-hair pulled up over his scalp, thick brows that matched a smirk dancing on his lips, and height that could rival Jongin's. They have even similar stance and built, and Kyungsoo nods softly, trying to smile charmingly. "Kyungsoo, nice to meet you, too!"

The trip to the cinema—as Sehun explained where they were heading—isn't that long, since he is living about twenty minutes on foot away from the town centar.

Sehun decides to pick a movie for them to watch, choosing some ground-breaking thriller, as he gushes out about wanting to watch it for some time, and Kyungsoo agrees. Snacks are next, and Sehun pays for everything; his gummy-bears and popcorn and Kyungsoo's nachos. 

This is going really well, Kyungsoo tells himself. Sehun is only two years older than him, already in college with big dreams to accompany his ambitions. They are being led to their numerated seats, sitting down next to each other, and before Sehun can ask him something else about Kyungsoo's wishes for his future life, the movie starts.

By the half of the movie, he's so immersed into the movie—the graphics and CGI blowing his mind—that he fails to see a body curling up to Sehun's left side, the opposite side of where he is seated. 

Kyungsoo only glances at the other's direction, seeing someone, presumably a man sitting next to Sehun, almost leaning down on his side, and laying down inches away from his shoulder.

The nerve some people have.

But Kyungsoo dismisses the idea of being cheated on in the middle of a theater, on their first date nonetheless, and silently thanks Sehun when the latter offers him some popcorn with a smile, totally not fazed by the man trying to get into his personal space.

By the end of the movie, Sehun turns out to be a gentleman, as he picks up all of their litter, and even escorts Kyungsoo out of the cinema hall, suggesting them to check out the restaurant across the street.

Once settled in, they rummage through the big menus left there on the table, just sharing a laugh about Sehun's favorite dishes, and how much Kyungsoo can't stand to eat anything with celery in it. 

But when he looks up to order his dinner, Kyungsoo is met with a young-looking man, who sits down next to Sehun, like he owns the place. Or the man himself, but that is on a borderline of slavery.

"Hi, Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you, my name is Luhan." The pretty boy stretches out a hand to shake, which Kyungsoo doesn't even see, looking puzzled at the both of them. 

"As you may've seen, I was at the movies with you, sitting next to Sehun here," He explains again, leaning down to the calm looking Sehun, and gently kissing his cheek. 

Okay, if this is a rerun of the last date he had with Minseok, then he's up for a ride. 

"And as I would explain myself in just a minute, we both think you're really cute."

Yup, a hell of a ride.

"Excuse me?" Kyungsoo asks just to be sure he has heard it right, looking at Sehun now, waiting for man to say something. Anything.

"Yes, yes. We both think you're cute, and when the clinic said how you picked us both for your little problem—" A vague motion to his crotch. "—we got this idea that we think you'd really like." 

Thinking about his list, Kyungsoo can't remember Luhan's name on it, but he can remember this doe-eyed boy with a soft smile, and hair similar to Sehun's—now that he thinks about it—but the boy looking younger that his real age. 

Luhan is way older than him, maybe even five-six years older than him, but now that he takes a better look, he is the doe-eyed boy from the picture in his file nonetheless.

"And?" Kyungsoo asks, and out of all the things he could be curious about; like What the hell? Are you trying to enslave me too? Where did you come from? Have I been on a date with you too? Does this mean I don't get to go out with you then?, he asks that, not wrapping his head around any of this.

"Yes, well since you picked both of us, and we find you really cute—"

"So adorable!" Sehun adds. Now you decide to meddle in.

"So adorable!" Luhan coos, and Kyungsoo almost throws his menu at the boy. Man. Oh, whatever.

"So we wanted to see if you wanted to pick us both." Luhan finishes, and Kyungsoo can't crease his eyebrows any deeper.

"What?"

"You can pick just one of us, since that's the clinic's policy, but you can get us both for a price of one."

"I don't understand?" Kyungsoo asks again, and he fears that he does actually, but wanting to hear it out loud, just to be sure how messed up this whole thing is.

"We want a threesome." Sehun buts in once again, and Luhan nods eagerly.

"With whom?!" Kyungsoo jumps away from his seat, almost toppling his chair down, bringing everyone's attention to their table, but he can't think about that now.

"With you, dummy." Luhan pinches his arm, pulling him to sit down once again. "We wanted to try this out for so long, since we've been together for about three years now—"

"You're in a relationship?!"

"Engaged, actually." Sehun adds, hooking an arm around Luhan's neck and pulling the man closer to his body. Luhan nods quietly, pecking Sehun's jawline this time.

"So you want to say that you two are engaged, and you're stalking younger boys to have a threesome with them!?" Kyungsoo half whispers, half yells, sending a dirty look across the table to the males currently cuddling in front of him.

"Well, when you put it like that, it does sound sick," Luhan offers, entangling from his fiancé and resting his arms on the table, looking closely to Kyungsoo. "But we really wanted to try out some new things, and seeing you with the lack of experience, and with us having it more than enough—" This makes Sehun giggle behind his palm, smirking down to the bashful Luhan. "—why not." They both shrug at that.

"Why not?! Why not!?!" Kyungsoo stands up again, wanting to give them a piece of his mind, but instead of yelling at the pair and probably getting kicked out for life out this restaurant, he calms down, taking deep breaths. 

Sure, they're both good looking, and with a lot of experience, as Luhan previously pointed out. But he wants his first time to be one-on-one, with both of them being able to take it slow and committing to the other's pleasure and enjoyment. Not to threw out his only attempt of having the new feeling on something careless like this. 

But then again, he understands where Luhan and Sehun are standing at, so he can't really be mad at them for trying. Plus, they said how cute he is, and Kyungsoo couldn't really fight them on that one either. 

So instead of spilling their drinks over their laps, and storming out of the room, he sits down, sharing a look with both of them. 

"I'm sorry." 

Both Luhan and Sehun raise their brows, leaning down to him across the table, like they didn't hear him right.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just sleep with you like that. I want something else for my first time, and therefore, I'm not a good match to fulfil your fantasies." He bows down the best he could from this position, clearing out his throat. 

It's more than awkward to turn down a couple's offer for a threesome, since that's something he looked up in porns before, not hating the idea whatsoever. But not like this, and not now.

"Thank you." Sehun offers with a nod, hugging Luhan to his body, the boy-man shaking a bit. 

Wait? Is Luhan crying?

"You can leave now, I'll settle the bill." Sehun adds again, kissing Luhan's crown softly, before whispering something, probably, comforting to the boy-man.

"Is he crying?" Kyungsoo dares to ask, and then gets a face full of Luhan's teary face, the boy-man holding his cheeks in both of his palms.

"You're so cute and adorable, and you were even squishy when you turned us down, and that's so cuuuuute~" Luhan wails some more, hiding in Sehun's neck once again.

Kyungsoo just shares a look with Sehun, before standing up and leaving the restaurant with a gentle pat on Luhan's shaking shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo comes back home earlier than he expected, finding his dad dozing off on the couch, some foreigner movie playing its credits on the TV. He smiles softly down to the man, picking up the blanket from the armchair next to the couch, draping it over his sleeping figure, and goes up to his room. 

On his way up, he picks The Hulk from his doggy-bed, cradling his soft fur with his hand, yawning loudly into the thin air. 

He's exhausted, bored and totally not ready for school tomorrow. He plucks his pajama from the bed, putting down his poodle softly at his pillow, the dog still pretty much sleepy from his nap, and goes around to shower and get ready for bed. 

But just as he comes back out, freshly showered and pretty much already half-asleep, his phone beeps with a new message, Kyungsoo hoping it wasn't Baekhyun, since they boy could be boring until getting what he wants.

So he tucks The Hulk on the pillow next to him, covering the tiny body with his soft duvet, before laying down on the left side of the bed. He burrows under the thick duvet like any other night, and picks his still beeping phone from the nightstand. 

From: Jongin  
11:04  
Hey, how did it go? I  
haven't heard from you..

11:06  
Is everything okay?

11:07  
Why aren't you answering  
your phone?

11:09  
Kyungsoo, I'm calling the   
cops on you. Pick up

/one missed call/ 

11:14  
The cops are already  
at your house. I called them  
don't ignore me

11:18  
.... is this too much?  
sorry >///<

11:21   
but seriously, pick up!!!  
Soooooo

11:25  
Fine! don't have to!  
I don't care!

11:26  
I do care, goddammit   
Pick up! Pick up Pick up

/two missed calls/

11:26  
That's it, i don't care.  
have fun on your date

11:27  
Wait! Are you having sex  
right now!? :O

11:28   
So you can't pick up  
because your date went well  
and you're having sex with  
the man right now......

11:29  
I'm sorry, i shouldnt'   
have bothered you.

11:30   
shouldn't*

11:31   
goodnight, Soo. :)

11:32   
use protection!!!!

 

Kyungsoo chuckles at the messages, deciding to answer the man. 

From: Kyungsoo  
11:40  
Hey, Jongin?  
I'm sorry, i   
was in the shower

Not even a minute passes, before his phone beeps again.

Jongin  
11:40  
Soo? Is this really you?

Kyungsoo  
11:41  
Yes, dummy. Who would   
it be? :D

Jongin  
11:42  
Sorry, i was worried that   
something happened to you

11:43  
You never know what  
kind of people lurk  
out there

11:44  
How did the date go?

 

Kyungsoo  
11:45  
It was okay, i guess..  
Except that my date already  
has a boyfriend and that bf  
showed up out of nowhere

Jongin  
11:46  
OMG, really? :D 

11:47  
I mean, sorry....

Kyungsoo  
11:49  
It's fine, really.  
I just turned down their  
offer for a 3some, so I   
guess that's that

Jongin  
11:50  
WHAt!? A threesome?!  
Really?! 

Kyungsoo  
11:52  
Yeah, apparently, they  
thought i was cute, and   
they wanted something like  
that /shrugs/

Jongin  
11:53  
I'm sorry to hear that,   
really...  
But you're cute.....

Kyungsoo yelps loudly at the message, dropping down his phone in the process, and even waking up The Hulk, the puppy pretending to nip at his hand, before dropping down, snoozing with his mouth open.

Kyungsoo  
11:55  
Stop making me blush   
>///<

Jongin  
11:56  
Sorry..   
Goodnight, Soo..  
Have sweet dreams :)

Kyungsoo  
11:57  
Goodnight, Nini

11:58  
Omg, can i call you that?  
It's so cute!

Jongin  
12:00  
Really? my mom used to   
call me that...  
But sure, why not

Kyungsoo   
12:02  
Okay, goodnight, Nini   
:*

Kyungsoo panics internally at the kiss emoji that slipped in, thinking how Jongin must be laughing now at him, thinking that Kyungsoo's embarrassing. But then another ping brings another message, and Kyungsoo melts in the spot.

Jongin  
12:04  
Gnight, Soo!  
Sleep well :***

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is quick to run after his classes end, throwing himself into the bus and slumping down on the seat closest to the exit, breathing heavily. He should start running or power-walking, or something like that, since he's only 18 and his stamina is really, really low.

He checks his messages, seeing that he got one from the certain man named Zitao, aka his next date, and none from Jongin.

He frowns involuntary, thinking how he has three more dates before deciding on a man to sleep with, and how this wasn't the time or even place to think about the certain technician with the warmest brown eyes he's even seen.

The bus stops in street where he should get out, just few houses down from his, and Kyungsoo thanks the driver, exiting to go home.

His dad is working over-time tonight, and thus the perfect timing for his next date, which is happening at the gym downtown. 

Why the gym, he didn't know, but Zitao said that they could meet up around seven PM, at the local gum of the neighborhood, where Zitao apparently works at. 

So Kyungsoo agreed to meet him there, and then proceed to go somewhere else afterwards, interesting to go and check the exhibition displayed in the museum not that far away from the place itself.

But when he comes to the gym, asking for his date at the reception, and getting the explanation where to find him, he doesn't expect this.

"Kyungsoo, hey! I'm Zitao, but you can call me Tao." The sharp eyes look down to him, making his shiver under the piercing gaze, before introducing himself and just standing there awkwardly.

"Do you lift?" The man—Tao—asks, as he sheds his sweat-suit off, staying in his tank top, the fabric too tight for Kyungsoo to think of what to say next.

"No?" He looks down to his flimsy body, rethinking about that power-walk thing, when a hand stops at his chin, lifting his head up. 

"Do you want me to show you something?" Kyungsoo only nods to the sweet-voice that fills his ears like caramel, all hot and sweet, before sitting down on one of the stools pressed against the opposite wall.

Tao takes a silicone, black rod from the floor, turning around and getting into a half-crouch position in front of Kyungsoo.

He quickly jumps out of his stance, turning around and waving the rod with such precision that Kyungsoo half yelps and half stays out of breath where the rod hits the air; creating the swish sound clearly. 

Tao smirks at his reaction, standing up and taking the rod behind his back, slowly walking closer to where Kyungsoo's sitting.

"Do you want to try?" He offers a hand for the younger to take, pulling him upwards the moment their hands touch again. 

Kyungsoo is being pulled at the center of the blue-floor mat, standing there awkwardly, as Tao side-steps him, going around in circles around him.

"You're weak." Tao offers, and Kyungsoo feels like a livestock on a cattle fair, being ready for someone to buy him off.

"And small..." Tao whispers at his ear, sending all kind of shivers down his back. Kyungsoo looks down to his black clothes, somehow matching Tao's, but still not sleek looking and figure-hugging like the latter's look. 

"Have you ever fought in your life?" Tao stops and stands in front of him, after taking more than four laps around his still-standing figure, leaning in closer.

"Have you ever felt blood dripping down from your knuckles?" He's so close, close enough for Kyungsoo to think the man would either kiss him or punch him square in his face. But as soon as the breath ghosts over his lips, he's being pulled harshly by a grip on his arm, his legs not getting the memo to move as well.

Kyungsoo is being pulled again, but this time into a headlock created by none other than his date. Oh, the irony.

Tao flips him around, dropping him down to the blue mat, hovering above him. Kyungsoo contemplates whether to just pretend to be dead, like he'd seen in all those nature TV-shows he liked to watch, or to stand up and do something.

But Tao is quick—quicker than Kyungsoo could actually realize what's happening—pulling him up and kicking him in the stomach. It wasn't really a kick, more a stand on his abdomen, as the man flips him over his head, and down to the floor with a loud thud. 

Kyungsoo feels like his lungs are burning from the intake, the air knocked out of them, his head swimming in the clouds. He hit it pretty hard while dropping down, the first time for something like this, and therefore lack of knowledge how to fall down.

Tao is quick to hover above him, giving him a hand to stand up. Which Kyungsoo takes, but backs away from the man once he's standing on his own two feet.

"Not bad for a rooky." Tao says, going around and picking up something that looks like nunchucks, twirling one side up and over his shoulder, holding the other end and twisting the plastic connected by chains with another swish movement.

"What's wrong with you?!" Kyungsoo almost yells, but ducks down quickly when Tao narrows his eyes at him, slowly walking up to him, still twisting and curling the sticks in his hands.

"I— I gotta go—" He offers then, but Tao is quick to stop him from exiting the room, putting the weapon behind his back. 

"What's wrong? I thought be could bound over my passion for martial arts?" 

"What's wrong?! You just offended my body, threw me over your head and down on the not so soft-looking mat—if I'm being honest. And plus you might've given me a concussion. So I think we have a problem here." Kyungsoo spits out in a moment, not realizing where his courage came from, but glad nonetheless that Tao ducks his head down, mulling over his bottom lip.

"Then can I take you on out for a coffee?" Tao asks, and he should be cute in Kyungsoo's eyes like this, with his frown deep between his brows, and lips pulled between his teeth, but he feels a headache coming up, and he's really not in the mood.

"Sorry, but no. I have to see a doctor for this." And Kyungsoo leaves the gym, with Tao in tow, of course, since the man offers to take him to the local clinic, and to take him on his motorcycle nonetheless. 

Kyungsoo only shakes his head, hurrying his sorry-ass as fast as he can away from the place and the other altogether.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"And he just threw you down?" Baekhyun asks, fixing the cold compress on Kyungsoo's forehead, sitting down beside him on his bed.

Kyungsoo nods with his eyes closed tightly, wincing at every throb in his temples. 

He came back to Baekhyun's place after the last disaster of a date, checking with Baekhyun's father—who's a GP actually—whether he'd suffered a concussion or not, before crashing at his place, too tired to walk back home. He called his father to let him know where he is and to calm down the man before he started panicking like he could.

"Wow, man. I never thought this dates thing would be that hard." Kyungsoo can hear Baekhyun snickering behind his palm, and when he opens up his eyes, he is met with the picture of just that.

"It's not funny, stop!" He tries to defend his honor, but cracks in the middle of it, starting to laugh as well. "Man, I could see my life passing before my eyes. It was that scary!"

Baekhyun only laughs louder, even toppling over the bed and clutching his stomach for dear life. "I wish to see that, man—" He adds through his tears, not even breathing enough to make it coherent, before dropping down over Kyungsoo's laying form, shaking them both with laughter.

"S—Stop—" Kyungsoo tries again, but fails due laugh bubbling out of him, but being stopped by another message dinging on his phone.

He pushes Baekhyun off of him, reaching for his phone from the back-pocket, expecting his dad to rant some more, but instead seeing Jongin's name flashing over the screen.

From: Jongin  
08:45  
Hey, are you back from  
your date?

From: Kyungsoo  
08:46  
Yeah, I'm at friend's place  
How do you always  
know when I'm free? >.<

Jongin  
08:46   
'Cause your dates call me  
up to let me know that  
you're not picking them  
for your deal..  
That's how. T_T

Kyungsoo snickers at that, thinking how Jongin must've had some sixth sense for helping him cope with failed dates. 

Kyungsoo  
08:48  
Well that's nice of you  
Thank you for asking

Jongin  
08:48  
Yeah, no problem..  
So what happened  
with this one?! :D

Kyungsoo  
08:50  
You really enjoy in   
my misery, don't you? :P

Jongin  
08:50  
Of course not! It's my  
job to ask you :P :D

Kyungsoo  
08:51  
Fine... He kinda beaten  
me up

Jongin   
08:51  
WHAT!? I'm calling you  
pick UP!

And really, his phone beeps in his hand, as he quickly answers it. 

"Kyungsoo! Where are you now!? Do I need to come and pick you up?!" Jongin's voice is frantic when he picks up, probably running judging by his labored breathing.

"Nini, it's fine. I'm fine, don't worry!" Kyungsoo stands up from the bed, totally missing Baekhyun's knowing eyes following him around, as he goes and stands by the window, watching the cars bellow on the street.

"Are you really? I swear I'm calling the cops for real this time, just say it!" Jongin sounds like he sat down somewhere, taking deep intakes of breath, as he reminds Kyungsoo that he's just a dial away from a law-suit.

"It's nothing really!" Kyungsoo attempts again. "He wanted to show me some martial arts, thinking we could bond over that, but not checking beforehand whether I'm good at it, or not." Kyungsoo chuckles on the curse that follows through the receiver, smiling softly at Jongin's voice.

"Are you hurt? Where are you? You have to go to the hospital. Stay there, I'm coming to get you right now—"

"Nini, it's fine, really. Baekhyun's father is a doctor, so he checked me already."

"Soo?" Jongin sounds so pitiful now, not like his usual deep, and timbre voice, asking softly. 

"Yeah?"

"Are you really okay? Tell me, please!"

Kyungsoo has to smile widely on that one, thinking about the times they've spent together and how carrying and good of a person Jongin really is. He doesn't even realize the nickname.

So he nods quickly, adding. "Of course I am. Thank you for worrying for me."

And he's imagining Jongin saying 'Always' somehow whispery, before picking up his normal voice telling him to come back to the clinic after tomorrow's date, and to call him up if anything goes wrong with that one too. 

Kyungsoo thanks him softly, reminding him to calm down and go to bed, before hearing a honey-like 'Goodnight, Soo. Sleep well.' pouring in his ear, ending the call afterwards.

"Soo, huh?" When Kyungsoo turns around, coming to lay back in the bed once again, Baekhyun's wearing a knowing smile on his lips, his raised eyebrows dancing across his forehead.

"How did you even hear that one?" Kyungsoo lays down next to him, unable to hide the smile from his face, and instead turns around away from Baekhyun and his face.

"Well, is that another date? When are you seeing him?"

"I don't. And he's not. He's the technician I told you about," Kyungsoo answers back solemnly, before fluffing up his pillow and closing his eyes.

"But they way you talked, and everything he said—"

"I know. I know it all. But Jongin's just that carrying and sweet, so don't mind him. It's not like that." And Kyungsoo has to swallow down sourly, wishing that it is like that, and they have a chance. But not now, not like this.

"I'm sorry, Soo, but—"

"No buts!" Kyungsoo cuts him off, and offers to turn down the lamp beside his head, which he does eventually. 

They stay on either side of the bed, Baekhyun looking over to his best friend with lips pulled tightly in a line, and Kyungsoo looking through the window on the left side of the room, counting down the visible stars on the night sky from his position.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Welcome to the Museum of Fine Arts, enjoy your stay." The concierge greets them as they step out of the cold weather and into the heated building of the Art Museum.

Kyungsoo thanks the man for offering to take their jackets, sheading his off, and handing it to be taken care of. His date smiles his dimple-cheeked smile, handing his coat too, before putting a hand on the small of Kyungsoo's back, ushering him into the main exhibition.

"I've heard a lot of nice things about this author," His date—Yixing—explains closely to his ear, smiling down to him as well. "She's from a very well-brought up family, and she's been painting her whole life. Apparently, this one is a kind of testament for her loving family and their support." Yixing stops them at the first painting framed at the left of the door, his hand leaving Kyungsoo's back.

"Ah, like this for example. Do you see the composition the author used when it comes to light and a kist movements?" 

Kyungsoo looks ahead of them, seeing a painting of some trees and a river in between it all, not understanding whatever that Yixing said. So he just nods, listening to what the man says next.

"Or the representation of a single life of a accomplished young lady, shielded with different kind of prejudices, always striving for a success." 

They move to the next painting in the line, and this time Kyungsoo sees different types of color at the edges of the canvas, with a deep burgundy red set in the middle, where a little girl is painted as well, looking like jumping rope, or flying with really thin wings. 

Kyungsoo, again, only nods, moving to the next picture on the wall.

"Tell me about this one, Kyungsoo." Yixing looks divinely before him, where the canvas is painted with deep black colors, the picture not looking like anything to Kyungsoo that much. More like those butterfly-looking pictures he has seen in the movies; where the doctor shows a different kind of shapes, wanting to clear out a one's mind depending on what they see in each and every single one of them.

So Kyungsoo, with nothing better to say, utters. "It's... deep."

"It is deep, thank you Kyungsoo." Yixing smiles his dimple-cheeked smile, going around the room and to the next painting, this time on the wall crosschecked with the previous one. 

"What about this?" This time, Kyungsoo doesn't even pretend to see anything, pretty sure that's the face in the middle, with some flowers, or crowns? around it, clearly wanting to stab.. or maybe bite? into the skull of some kind. There are no colors, only black coloring the gentle strokes on the canvas, he could see that at least.

"Well, why don't you tell me instead?" Kyungsoo says instead, waiting for Yixing's eyes to light up, the man obviously being encouraged with it.

"Well, I see stamina." Where, though? "And I see someone who's having tough time in their lives, something so pure but godlike at the same time—" Aaaand Kyungsoo tunes him out. 

He looks around the room, seeing people dressed similar as them—in nice-fitting suits, ladies wearing sparkling gowns, and smiling tightly, as to not to ruin their make-up. He looks back to Yixing and the man is still talking, looking around the edges of the canvas, as if he could dissect the ivory fabric, and see something more of it. 

Kyungsoo feels so out of place, and he decides to tell Yixing just that.

"...and Junnie used to say that I talk too much, so sorry for that too!" He catches Yixing finishing his little speech, looking shyly down to his Oxford shoes. 

"Yixing?" The man looks up to him, a little smile dancing across his face. The kind you see on people who miss something, and hates talking about it. It's such a coincidence, it's almost possible. "Is your nickname perhaps Lay?"

"What? How could you know that?" Yixing pulls him away to the corner of the room, asking Kyungsoo to explain.

"Well, I kind of know about Joonmyung and I kind of picked him for this type of thing too, and he broke down crying about missing you so much." Kyungsoo explains right, not beating around the bush, and actually smiles widely when Yixing ducks his head, really confused about everything.

"You want to say that you went on a date with my— I mean, with Joonmyun? Kim Joonmyun?" Kyungsoo only nods, taking a hold of Yixing's hand and holding his wide eyes.

"Yes, and the man misses you so much. He calls me even now, sometimes, and just rants and rants about you. He says I'm a good listener." Kyungsoo shrugs in his modesty, patting Yixing's pink cheek, as saying the last words.

"Go to him, Xing. And take your man back. I can see you're missing him too." And with that, Yixing hugs him tightly, whispering 'Thank you, thank you so much' in his ear, before running out of the museum, and preferably to his car parked in the front. 

And totally leaving Kyungsoo in the middle of nowhere, with no ride back home, and in the room full of people that send him occasional, judging glances.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Thank you so much for picking me up." Kyungsoo waits patiently in front of the museum for about twenty minutes, before another car pulls up, the driver smiling down to him when he opens the door to get in.

"No problem, Soo. I told you over the phone already." Kyungsoo nods again, looking up to see Jongin settling the ignition and driving away from the building at the curb of the street.

"So, what happened this time?" Jongin drives slowly, respecting all the traffic rules, even checking whether Kyungsoo is buckled up, before glancing at his face for a moment, taking his eyes back to the road ahead.

"Remember that Joonmyun guy?" Kyungsoo can't tear his eyes off the man and his perfect profile, even allowing the latter to caught him starring. 

"Yeah, the crying guy?" Kyungsoo only nods.

"Yeah. Well, I kinda got out with his ex-boyfriend— Uh, actually, ex-fiancé, and the man even misses him too. So I think I brought them back together." Kyungsoo's still looking at him, fiddling with his dress-jacket on his lap, smiling at the realization.

"Really? Are you a matchmaker now too?" Jongin glances at him with a fond smile, before looking ahead once again. 

"Yes, I think I am. Do you want to be matched with someone?" He means it like a joke, but Jongin only smiles down to his lap, but the moment lasts only for a second. 

"Do you want me to drop you home?" 

"No, let's go somewhere." Kyungsoo looks through the window at the scenery outside, and the twinkling lights he sees. He's content, calm and just fond of Jongin's company, wanting to spend time with the taller some more. 

So it's not a surprise when Jongin stops the car in front of a homy-looking café, exiting the car without another word shared between them. Kyungsoo follows suit, even blushing when Jongin closes the passengers door behind him, gesturing with his hand for Kyungsoo to go in first.

They settle down on the table next to the big window, casting the sight outside to the street, sitting across each other.

"What do you want to drink?" Jongin asks, looking through the menu, already having a drink in mind.

"Surprise me," Kyungsoo dares and almost squeals at the instant smile on Jongin's face, before the male stands up, going around to the display of cakes and muffins at the register. 

Kyungsoo looks through the window, enjoying the calming night outside, and twinkling starts that he could see even from this position and with that many street-lights tall in the sky. 

"They didn't have any lemon sliced cake, so I ordered a chocolate-sprinkled one." Jongin comes back, carrying two trays of cake, setting them down in front of Kyungsoo. "The waiter will be out with our drinks in few minutes." He takes one of the saucers, plucking the fork from the surface too, and stuffs his face with the chocolate dripping cake.

He enjoys the piece thoroughly, it seems, since he even moans at the taste, taking another bite of it, licking the fork clean. 

"Have some," He pushes the other tray to Kyungsoo, totally not realizing Kyungsoo's hungry eyes following his every move, the boy wanting more to taste the cake from Jongin's own tongue, than trying it himself.

"So, you've got one left, right?" Jongin asks, still biting into the cake, and savouring the taste with each bite and lick around the utensil. 

Kyungsoo only hums, and finally tears his eyes off the perverted sight in front of him, taking the fork left, and digging in his own piece as well. "Yeah, basically six down, one to go." He says, counting Luhan and Sehun as one, not even bothered that he didn't get his date alone with Luhan.

"Right.. It turned out to be seven, instead of eight dates, huh?" Jongin finishes off his cake, just in time for a waiter to bring in their drinks, putting a colorful one in front of Kyungsoo.

He eyes the bubbly drink overflowing over the edge of the glass, a neon-pink straw pointing through the whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles on top of it all. And to take the saying literally, there's even a cherry on top of it, with its stalk still untacked. 

Kyungsoo laughs out loud, twirling the glass in his hands, and turning it to see the liquid from all the sides possible. 

"What is this?" He laughs, widening his eyes out of pure excitement to see this side of Jongin, and to try something new. Probably a lot of different things that he hasn't tried before, which Jongin confirms.

"When you said surprise me, I didn't know how to. So I ordered pretty much everything from the menu, and then little something." Jongin laughs, and takes a sip of his Iced Tea, admitting that he's not the biggest fan of caffeinated drinks. 

"So you made a blob of coffee, cream, probably tea and a cherry on top?" Kyungsoo asks out of disbelief, laughing along the blushing Jongin, who only nods.

"Enjoy~~" 

Kyungsoo takes a sip of his colorful drink, cringing at the brain freeze he misses just a bit, thankful for the straw to soften the blow of crunched ice. But overall, the taste wasn't that horrible, so he takes another one, just to be sure that he could pinpoint a taste or two. But he fails.

"Thank you, Nini." Kyungsoo plucks the cherry from the cream on top, holding it by its petal and closing his mouth around the sweet fruit, nibbling on the soft texture. 

He doesn't miss the hard bob of Jongin's throat at the scene of him basically sucking around the petal, before tearing the berry with his teeth and swallowing it down.

"It's really nice," He tries to change the subject, but Jongin's still pretty much staring at his lips, and he unconsciously licks them moist. 

"Nini, I—" Kyungsoo starts again, not resisting not to smirk at his reaction, finally getting Jongin's attention back to his eyes. "What if I don't find the one on the next date?"

Jongin swallows again, looking through the window instead of maintaining an eye-contact. "I don't know," He starts out slowly, looking down to his hands on top of the table next. "Usually, people find what they want in our clinic, being that a sexual partner, or something more. We offer those kind of services too, you know." Kyungsoo only nods. 

"And if they don't, then they try again. And again. And again." He sips at his drink, probably wetting his dry throat. "But even if they don't find it in the end, some of them try again, and find what they were looking for. Or they just drop everything and give up. Try to find it in some place else. You know." Jongin glances back at his eyes, catching Kyungsoo's eyes already boring into his face, before both of them look down to their respective glasses.

Kyungsoo thinks about it. He'd picked a couple of guys to go out with, to try to get to know them and maybe find what he's been looking for. Coming into the clinic and signing up for the trial wasn't something that he thought about so much. Well, not from the perspective of meeting real people, with feelings and preferences. 

But seeing it from this perspective, he thinks that maybe hes made a mistake. 

That finding somebody special isn't a task, or a liability. It's something that ought to happen in the right time, in the right place for both of you. And that caring about your significant other isn't bothersome, or tiring. It's relaxing and given, naturally. 

So Kyungsoo smiles softly at Jongin and his foam-mustaches from trying his own colorful drink, the smile coming out naturally and negligently. He smiles when Jongin coughs out softly, out of embarrassment and reaches for a napkin at the end of table, quickly tapping his face with it, a pink hue swallowing his cheeks and neck.

And Kyungsoo almost reaches out and kiss the foam away, but stays put for a minute too long, when Jongin's face already cleared.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Remind me again, where is this guy taking you?" Baekhyun asks and throws another one of his shirts across the room and down to his bed. 

"Some club downtown. It's supposed to be new and lit, as kids say nowdays," Kyungsoo shrugs, before picking up another shirt that matches the last one, putting it on and over his body. 

He looks the same as the previous ten attempts to dress-up and spice up his ordinary look. 

They are back at Baekhyun's room, the latter taking upon himself to try and find some club-worthy clothes for Kyungsoo to wear. He has his last date for the trial, and not really hoping it to go well. 

Sure, this is it. He doesn't have the money for another try, and going out with random strangers to all those places seem tiresome now. And guess who uses word random in a bad manner now.

"Try this on, and twirl for me." Baekhyun is already dressed in his best clothes—that being the slick, black button down, and tightest pants Kyungsoo has ever seen—waiting for Kyungsoo to change. They decided to go out together, since Kyungsoo's not really familiar with the club scene, wanting to at least have somebody close to him there. 

And Baekhyun promised to leave him and his date alone, already planning to hook-up with someone for the night.

"Whoa, Soo. That's perfect on you!" Baekhyun claps loudly at the clothes Kyungsoo throws on, even daring to go there and call him the nickname he absolutely hates. Well, only if it's not used by certain someone that goes by the name Kim Jongin. 

"You think so?" Kyungsoo looks around to the mirror in the corner, almost gapping at his reflection. Apparently, Baekhyun's really good with clothes, so he chose an almost see-through button down in white, tights black pants hugging his legs, and a few buttons opened up at the top of the shirt. 

He looks really good. 

Baekhyun even brushes his long fringe back, pulling out his gel and combing the hair back.

"Baek, that's gonna make my hair greasy and stiff." Kyungsoo comments dryly, but allows his best friend to work his magic. Baekhyun only grumbles something under his breath, but continues working on Kyungsoo's hair, taming down the restless onyx locks. 

"Now, let's add some more mystery to your look. A final touch." He pinches his precious black eyeliner, twisting the cap open and coming onto the poor Kyungsoo like a madman.

"Okay, you can kohl me up or whatever, but lose the grin." Kyungsoo stands calmly, waiting for Baekhyun to add makeup to his eyes. And the latter draws thin lines at the end of Kyungsoo's eyes, only little something to add more to his mystery. Or whatever that means.

"And voilà!" Baekhyun turns him around to face the mirror once again, and Kyungsoo really gags on how effing good this looks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They meet up with his date at the bar of the club, the tall man already had ordered them two drinks. He meets the man, taller than himself and Baekhyun together, dressed in simple jeans and a shirt, a checkered shirt tied down loosely around his hips. They could see his bright red color hair bouncing with every nod of his head, and Kyungsoo kinda wants to rake his hands through the strands.

Apparently, his final date—Chanyeol—didn't think two of them would be accompanied by Kyungsoo's best friend, but the male doesn't mind, as he takes them to his reserved round table at the back.

They squish in somehow, with Kyungsoo sitting in the middle of the semicircled booth, and with Chanyeol and Baekhyun practically sitting across from each other. After their drinks are placed down on the table, three pairs of eyes look around, not knowing how and where to start.

"Okay, so why this?" Chanyeol asks, and the other two have to lean over the table to hear him better, then back away when Chanyeol leans closer to him. 

For Kyungsoo, it was a pure lack of personal space all of a sudden, but Baekhyun coughed out embarrassed, looking to the mass of people on the dance floor instead.

And Kyungsoo suddenly has a plan.

"Say, Chanyeol," He ignores giant's question, sending a quick glance to his best friend. "What's your favorite activity?"

Chanyeol scratches his head adorably, really thinking through what to say. In the end, he settles for the truth. "I like to read and watch movies. Also I like to write music and play my instruments. As a matter of fact I have—"

"Have you heard that, Baek? He enjoys music. Just like you do." Baekhyun glances at his best friend, before looking over the table to meet Chanyeol's soft eyes already on him. 

"Yeah— I mean, yes, I enjoy music too.." Baekhyun answers, boldly in the second attempt of speaking, before looking down to his hands and at the drink on the table.

"What kind of music do you like then?" Kyungsoo asks Chanyeol once again, seeing Baekhyun sending him confused looks.

"Well, all kinds. I can go for tehno, or electronic. I love pop, and rock, and I can listen to classical and dubstep—"

"Do you see that, Baek?" This time, Baekhyun narrowes down his eyes, looking at Kyungsoo like he's a step closer to read what he's been doing ever since they got there. "He likes all your favs, can't you tell?" 

"Well, yes but—"

"And tell me Channie— can I call you Channie?" When the poor guy only nods dumbfounded, Kyungsoo continues. "What do you want in a man?" 

"Well, Kyungsoo, I— I—really didn't think about that—"

"Oh, come on. Were all friends here," Kyungsoo pats his shoulder, smiling deviously at the man, who starts stuttering, and clearing his throat. When Chanyeol gulps down his drink and starts shifting in his seat, Baekhyun leans closer to Kyungsoo's ear.

"What are you doing!?" He hisses back, smiling still to the very much confused Chanyeol, who scratches his head, the burgundy locks dancing across his forehead.

"Just relax, and enjoy your evening." Kyungsoo smiles back to his friend, speaking freely like he isn't plotting something, before turning back to Chanyeol and raising his brows as if telling him to speak. 

"Well, I like it when they're shorter than me, and... When they like to listen to music, and I don't know. This is so hard to say." Chanyeol asks for another drink by stopping the waiter going around the club space, before looking down to his fiddling fingers on top of the table.

"What else, hm?" Kyungsoo presses in and Baekhyun only huffs out, whispering an angry 'Shut up!' in his ear.

"Well, I like it when they're cute and—"

"Don't you think my Baek here is cute?" Kyungsoo cuts him off with another question, waiting it to settle down in Chanyeol's mind, as the taller looks across the table to meet Baekhyun's eyes.

As if Kyungsoo can see love being born right in front of him, he leans on his palm, seeing them sharing shy looks, and glancing at each other.

Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun's type in men, from his height to his personality. And when he came to the end of his list, meeting with Chanyeol's face and his short profile about what he liked to do in free time, what his preferences were, he had a fantastic idea of how to bring them two together.

So, without Baekhyun's knowledge, he invited his best friend to come with him to this date, but also not saying anything to his final date, wanting to play a matchmaker some more. 

He really liked it the previous time with Joonmyun and Yixing, and making Baekhyun happy is the number one on his list of priorities. And Baekhyun's done more than enough with giving him the number of the clinic, where he might've met his match too. 

So what's a little payback in the form of cute and a tall stranger.

"Yeah, I think he is," Chanyeol's lips curves upwards, just as Baekhyun giggles, hiding his smile behind his outstretched palm. Aaaand Kyungsoo's work here was done.

"Well, love-birds, I'm leaving you to be," Kyungsoo climbs over the table in front of him, and before they cand ask him what the hell was happening, he turns around and explains. "You see, we all have that special person in our life, whether you meet them in a coffee shop, in the fancy restaurant, a dangerous pub or even in a clinic for your virginity." Kyungsoo leans on the table, shushing Chanyeol and pushing Baekhyun closer on the seat to the other male.

"And when you find that spark, that special something that you have only with that certain someone, then you make sure to keep it, and try to make it last long as possible. And who am I to take that away from you two?" 

"But Soo, you're on a date with—" Baekhyun tries, but is quickly shut up with a help of Kyungsoo's finger.

"My sweet little Baek," Kyungsoo turns to a side, looking to the dancefloor, thinking about what to say next. "Do you see those people out there?" Both of them nod. "Well, all of them are here because they seek for someone to see them the way they are, to love them for that, and to stay."

Kyungsoo looks back to the pair. "I think that's the hardest part, to be honest. To find someone who would like you, sure, not a problem. To find someone to love you, again, not a big deal. But to find someone who would get to know you, and get to love every part of you, being that you have bad temper or your lack of humor, and to appreciate it—that's hard."

Kyungsoo straightens up, neatly ironing his shirt with his hands before looking up to both of them with a fond smile. "To keep somebody next to you, you have to be honest with them. And that's exactly what I'm going to do next!" 

And Kyungsoo pats Chanyeol's hand, pecks Baekhyun's cheek and leaves them behind as he rounds the corner and leaves the club for his own match.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Jongin?"

"Soo? What's happening? Where are you?" Kyungsoo hears his sleepy voice, probably just woken up, and barely contains his squealing.

"Where are you? I need to talk to you!"

"Sure, Soo. But, is everything okay?"

"It's better if I tell you in person." 

And Jongin gives him his address, even suggesting that he comes to pick him up, but Kyungsoo declines, deciding to walk to his flat, knowing well damn that he needs some time in fresh air to clear his mind.

 

 

 

When he corners around to Jongin's street, he doesn't expect the man to be standing in front of his building, dressed in pajama pants and slippers on his feet, a coat hanging loosely around his shoulders. Kyungsoo coos at the sight, but quickly hurries to him, when he sees Jongin shivering, looking around, obviously waiting for him.

"Were you waiting for me?" Kyungsoo stands before him, and doesn't expect to see Jongin's eyes widening, before he jumps and hugs Kyungsoo tightly to his body.

"Soo, you got me so worried." He whispers to his hairline, Kyungsoo even feeling a ghost kiss of the pouty lips on his crown. But he shyly rakes his hands around the other's form, and under the coat still there around Jongin's shoulders, leaning his head down on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Nini, really." He mutters, but stutters in between, his heart thumping loudly in his throat, making him restless and so, so excited. 

"Are you really fine? Did something happen?" Jongin's hand is holding the back of his head, as the other stays tightly wrapped around his waist, the man probably not even realizing what their position is currently, and that this is the first time for them to hug like this.

But Kyungsoo can only nod against the plaid shirt of his pajama, hiding his flushed face into the fabric.

They stay like that for a couple of moments, Jongin's stopped shivering from the cold, and Kyungsoo shaking because of something else.

"Are you okay? You're shaking really badly. We should go inside." Jongin pulls off of him, and takes his hand instead, pulling him inside to the building. 

Once in the elevator, their hands stay linked, even Jongin brushing his thumb over the back of Kyungsoo's hand, trying to warm him up.

But it isn't Kyungsoo who's standing there in nothing but pajama and thin slippers, but it is Kyungsoo who has a reason to be nervous.

They slip inside of warm and cozy flat of Jongin, as the man drops their hands in favor of taking Kyungsoo's jacket and leading him into the living room.

"I've been living alone ever since I started going to the local Uni." Kyungsoo listens to him, as Jongin drops him off at the couch in the living room, going around to the kitchen, fetching some soda and cookies he bought earlier today.

"It's like I knew I would have guests later on," Jongin chuckles, before slipping down to the still restless Kyungsoo, who's been biting at his tongue ever since they met again.

Instead of blurting anything out, he says. "You're in college?" 

"Oh, no. I graduated this year." Jongin opens the bottle up, pouring Kyungsoo a drink, and the proceeding to do the same to the opposite glass.

"So that makes you what? 23? 24?" Kyungsoo thanks for the glass, bringing it to his lips, but not taking a sip.

"Yeah, I'm 24. I took some time for myself, before finishing it. I actually don't miss it that much." The juice drips down his chin, and Kyungsoo has to lick his overly-dried lips.

"Wow... So six years apart, huh?"

"Yeah, we're six years apart." Jongin leans down on the armrest of the couch, sitting Indian style over the left cushion of the seat. This way, he could face Kyungsoo properly, who instead of mirroring his movements, choose to just twist his body around to face him. 

"Well.."

"Do you have anything to say?" When Kyungsoo looks up, he sees Jongin smirking and raising his brows, like giving a challenge to Kyungsoo to take upon, clearly expecting something.

"N-No.. I mean—"

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin whispers lowly, taking his glass out of his grasp, and lowering the drink to the coffee table in front of him. 

"Y-Yes?" Jongin leans in ever so lightly, coming really close to his face, and then turning around to look at the windows behind Kyungsoo instead.

"Have you been on your final date?" He asks, and just like, the moment is over.

"Ah, yes. I just got back from it." Kyungsoo picks at the hem of his shirt, suddenly feeling self-conscious for wearing the eyeliner, and for having his hair pulled up to the back of his head. Like Jongin could see that he's tried to look good for his date, and that he came back here for Jongin to take someone else's crumbs and leftovers.

And he probably doesn't even look that good anymore, since it was really hot and humid at the club, and he had to walk like twenty minutes to Jongin's flat, so he must be all sweaty and gross.

But when he looks up, he finds Jongin's undivided attention on him, the man not even blinking. 

"You look good!" Jongin comments deeply, before nodding to himself with a little sad smile. He looks down to his lap, fiddling with the drawstring of his pajama pants, and Kyungsoo really wants to kiss him right now.

"Jongin?" The said male only hums. "Why don't you ask me how did the date go?"

Jongin looks up, taken-aback by the question, but repeats it with strained voice after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Well, it was great actually." Kyungsoo tries not to smile at the puppy-pout Jongin wears for a moment, before locking his eyes with Kyungsoo's again, faking a big wide smile.

"Great! So...he's the one?"

"Yeah, I think he is." And again, Kyungsoo snickers silently, watching as Jongin's eyes slip pass him and down to his lap once again, clearly not enjoying this talk with him.

"Why don't you ask how I know that." 

"How do you know that." It comes out muffled and so pained, that Kyungsoo can't take it anymore to see him like this.

"Because I'm sure that I like him." On that Jongin's head snaps up, his mouth hanging open, as he stays quiet, just listening.

"Because I felt attracted to him even the first time I saw him." Kyungsoo continues, but doesn't make a move to come closer to him.

"Because he's the most beautiful human being I have ever seen, and 'will probably ever see." Jongin bits his lower lip, as his eyes glaze over, but Kyungsoo continues.

"Because he was the one to care for me when I didn't even care for myself, showing me that there's a lot of stuff I needed to appreciate about myself, too." 

Jongin untangles his legs, and sits in the same stance as Kyungsoo, hands awkwardly laying there in his lap. 

"Because even though he tried to help me in finding the perfect match, he failed to see one in himself."

"Because—"

"Because he fell in love with you in the process of losing you to the other men." Jongin cuts him off, and leaves Kyungsoo speechless this time. 

"Because he wanted to see you happy, even though it made it so hard to let you go and meet another man of the list," Jongin leans in closer, not breaking the eye-contact, as he swallows thickly around the lump in his throat.

"Jongin..."

"Soo..." Kyungsoo snaps at that, closing the distance between them, and throwing himself at the other.

Their lips touch in a harsh manner, Kyungsoo pressing at Jongin's full and soft lips with vigor, nipping at the flesh, and biting into his mouth. 

Jongin pulls him flush to his body, Kyungsoo basically sitting in his lap by now, as he tangles his hands around his lithe body, touching everything he could reach. Kyungsoo mewls into his mouth, grasping at his hair and pulling silky strand through his fingers.

They untangle just enough to look at each other's eyes; Kyungsoo's lips shinning from the spit, bee-stung and glistening under the artificial light in Jongin's living room, and the man himself not looking anything better. His hair is disheveled, cheeks blotchy as he huffs out and takes sharp intake of breath. 

"You're so beautiful.." Jongin comments out of breath, pulling Kyungsoo back to his body, this time the man siting with his knees bent, and around Jongin's lap.

Kyungsoo moans into the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip, kissing and licking into the elder's mouth, craving for his touch, for his mewls, for his everything.

And Jongin tangles their tongues, sucking on Kyungsoo's delicate one, as he rakes his hands over his back, and down to the swell of the younger's ass.

And Kyungsoo is gone at the touch.

"Bedroom!" He whispers at the lips that nip at his lower one, Jongin pulling it with his teeth, before letting it snap back in place.

"Are you sure?" He asks, even though he can feel on his stomach how ready Kyungsoo is, judging by his hard member, but he has to make sure, just to hear it from Kyungsoo.

But the latter only kisses down his cheek, licking across his sharp jaw line and stops to nip at his earlobe, offering this as a yes.

And Jongin gets it, he really does, so he stands up with arms full of Kyungsoo, hooking his hands under those thick thighs and leads them to his bedroom.

On the walk there, Kyungsoo links his hands around Jongin's neck, bringing him in for another kiss, leaving his lips out of breath and stinging. 

Jongin kicks his bedroom door open, entering the messy room as he throws Kyungsoo down to the unmade bed.

"Couldn't even tidy it up?" Kyungsoo smirks, as he curls his finger for Jongin to come and join him in the bed.

Jongin smirks, pulling at the hem of his pajama shirt, and pulling it over his head. "Can you forgive me now?" He dares to ask, before crawling over to where Kyungsoo is busy panting and losing his breath as another wave of arousal comes over him.

"Oh, I can do so much more," He mewls, before pulling Jongin down to his body again, their lips founding each other even in the dim atmosphere of the room.

Kyungsoo spreads his legs apart, for Jongin to settle in, before curling them around Jongin's lithe waist, caging the man with it.

"If I knew that being locked down by your glorious thighs felt like this, I would've paid to be here," Jongin whispers at his lips, smirking at Kyungsoo's low groan at the back of his throat, before locking their lips in a heated kiss once again.

Kyungsoo is starting to lose his head at the kisses, at the touches as Jongin's hand slips down to his side, going around to the back of his thigh, kneading the flesh in his big palm, before pulling the leg up and over his back. They tumble around, now with Kyungsoo on top, loving the position even more when he sees Jongin's hair strewn on the pillowcase under his head, the man beneath him breathless and oh, so perfect.

Kyungsoo sits down squarely on his enlarged member, before lowering his upper-body to meet with Jongin's naked one, sneaking a hand down to palm him through his pajama. 

"Fuck, Soo..." Jongin keens at the touch, throwing his head back and exposing the column of his neck for Kyungsoo to nip. 

Which he does, kissing his throat, and licking up to meet his lips, before pecking him softly. He goes back to his neck, enjoying too much in the goosebumps that appear on the skin after his lips, a palm of his hand working over the stiff member. 

He already panics about how that could fit in him, but Jongin quickly turns them around, hovering about him instead.

"This is supposed to be your special night, so let me do the job well." Jongin leans in to whisper at Kyungsoo's ear, making him shiver and go pliant in his hold, before straightening up and picking at Kyungsoo's buttons.

"You are so beautiful," Jongin goes from the top, kissing at the exposed skin as soon as the button slips open, already picking at the next one in the line. "So perfect," He leaves another kiss in the middle of Kyungsoo's chest, untucking another one. "So goddamn perfect!" He huffs at the next patch of skin he unravels, creating even goosebumps along the pearly white skin, untacked and untainted. 

"So stunning," Jongin untangles the last button, pushing it off of Kyungsoo's shoulders, coming to whisper at his lips instead. "Just for me..."

Kyungsoo head is swimming somewhere in the clouds above their heads, but he couldn't imagine this moment any better than this. He slips the shirt off, already coming to push at Jongin's pants, but the man intercepts, hooking his thumbs in the material and pulling it down and over his thighs.

Kyungsoo salivates at the exposed skin, his hands coming up to touch it as soon as Jongin steps out them, squeezing the flesh softly.

Jongin keens at the touch, coming back to lay down on him, laying stark naked over the still half-clothed Kyungsoo.

"We need to—"

"Take it off!" 

And Jongin listens, as he straightens up again, but comes up with a better idea when he sees how wrecked Kyungsoo is already. 

So he leans down again, but this time over Kyungsoo's tented pants, nuzzling into the crotch, before picking the zipper with his teeth and pulling it down. 

And Kyungsoo must've died and went to heaven.

"Jongin, please—" He tries but there's a hand pressed onto his lips suddenly, a finger thumbing down on his bottom lip, before slipping pass the flesh and into his warm cavern. He licks at the thumb, before allowing it to hook under his tongue, holding his bottom jaw down. 

In the meantime, Jongin opens up the button on his pants, exposing black boxers, before pulling the offending article down and over Kyungsoo's legs. He pulls it down all the way, throwing them on the floor beneath them, before turning around and groaning at the sight of those glorious thighs.

"How can you be so perfect." His right hand is still in Kyungsoo's mouth, the younger eager to lick and please, as he lowers down, and kisses the soft skin of Kyungsoo's legs.

He can't quite reach his knees from this position, but he nips at the bottom of his boxers, licking some places and tickling others with the flick of his tongue. Kyungsoo moans around his digits, squirming around at the every kiss left on the expanse of his skin, but reminding himself to stay put.

Jongin mouths at the wet patch on Kyungsoo's boxers, even adding his teeth in a mix for a bit, just creating a sweet suction around Kyungsoo's members, before having it enough himself, as he slips his free hand into the garment, taking a hold of the burning flesh.

"Oh, fuck!" Kyungsoo hisses through his teeth, being the innocent even in this position, since this is the first time somebody else is touching his member, other than himself that is, and he can't quite wrap his head around it.

But before he could buckle into the sweet heat of Jongin's palm, his boxers are off and the previous strong hand is being replaced with even hotter and wetter mouth.

"You're going to kill me!" He half screams, half yelps, when Jongin kisses his crown, sucking around the flesh afterwards. The latter's fingers are back at his lips, but this time pushed all four of them in, earning a suck from Kyungsoo. 

He coats them with his saliva, eager for what's coming next, as Jongin takes more of him into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks for a better friction. A hand slips down to his balls, cupping one at the time, and Kyungsoo screams loudly, probably alarming the whole city.

"Are you okay?" Jongin slips his cock out of his mouth, and his saliva-coated fingers out of Kyungsoo's lips, coming back to hover above the boy. 

And Kyungsoo looks half dead; panting Jongin's name, with his fringe sticking to his forehead out of perspiration, his mouth ajar and huffing out small breaths. His cheeks are flushed in the prettiest of pink and Jongin has never seen anything so beautiful.

"F—Fuck me! Please." Kyungsoo grabs for him into the thin air, pulling at his face and crashing their lips into a needy kiss. 

Jongin sneaks his free hand down to Kyungsoo's cock, giving a firm tug to it, before slipping more lower and finding his puckered hole.

"Wait.." He circles a finger around the tight pull of muscles, earing another mewl from the boy underneath him, before Jongin leans over to grab a bottle from the nighstand. Kyungsoo only nods, breathlessly, as he spreads his legs far apart, exposing everything there is of him.

Jongin leans back between his legs, taking a proper look at the stretch, before slipping one finger in and into the mindless heat, after coating four fingers with lube. He actually leans down, kissing at Kyungsoo's collarbones, and nipping at his chest playfully, doing everything to ease the stretch. 

Kyungsoo drops his head back at the intrusion, taking small breaths to calm him down, before nodding to Jongin to move. 

And he starts pushing in and out of the muscles, before kissing up to Kyungsoo's lips, as he seemed never fed enough of them, before going down and taking one of his pinkish nipples between his lips.

Kyungsoo moans at the back of his throat, but it's cut off by another breathless scream, as he grabs the back of Jongin's head, pushing him more to his chest. 

He must be really sensitive there, Jongin concludes, so he takes the pink bud between this teeth, rolling it slowly, before flicking at it with the tip of his tongue. And all that while his finger still stretch the other open and ready for him.

"Jongin! Nini! Please, ah!" Kyungsoo tries to look down, tries to take a mental picture of everything that the other is doing to him now, but he isn't able to, so instead he shuts his eyes tightly, focusing on breathing.

Everything seems hot, and he's tingling all over his body, not knowing where to touch to calm it down. His chest swells as Jongin nips at his neck next, kissing up to his ear as he accidentally, or not, leaves a couple of purplish bruises along the way.

He pulls his finger out, before pushing the two of them instead, scissoring the outstretch next. 

"It burns, Nini. It burns!" Kyungsoo yelps at the contact, trying to push those fingers out. But Jongin lifts his hand up from his nape, kissing the palm of it, his warm lips lingering there for a moment too long.

He leans down, nipping at Kyungsoo's ear-shell in a matter to calm his down, and soon after, Kyungsoo relaxes, unclenching around his fingers.

So he adds another one, and then another one as Kyungsoo begs him to, breathing heavily through his nose and nodding when Jongin asks if he's okay.

"Nini, I need you, please—" Kyungsoo rides the fingers stretching him open, before he pulls Jongin to his body, hooking his legs around his waist once again.

"You're really liking this, aren't you?" Jongin smirks, taking a hold of his angry red member, before using the remains of lube on his fingersand coating himself as much as he can. Then adds some more of lube onto his already dripping member.

"I like you, so I really like this," And shy Kyungsoo is back, as the man ducks down, hiding his flushed face away. 

Jongin leans down, kissing his crown, before slipping his lips down, and leaving a peck on each of Kyungsoo's eyes. He dries off the unshed tears from his long lashes, kissing down to his lips and reconnecting them in a sweet and slow kiss.

"I don't want to hurt you, Soo." Jongin nips at his jawline, hearing Kyungsoo's beating heart even from here, and sharing his nervousness no matter that this isn't his first time.

"I really want you now. I really want you as my first, and I can't wait any longer." Kyungsoo confirms his doubts in one breath, pulling Jongin to face him once again.

Kyungsoo nods, Jongin nods and the latter kisses him deeply once again as he takes his cock at the base, lining it up with Kyungsoo's entrance.

They both hold their breaths at the intrusion, with Jongin almost fainting from the inexplicable heat that envelops his member, and Kyungsoo at the painful burn of the stretch. 

But Jongin whispers sweet nothings in his ear, making Kyungsoo nod to tell he's fine, as Jongin bottoms out, going all the way in. His balls slap against Kyungsoo's ass-cheeks and he feels exposed all of a sudden.

"Soo? Soo! Talk to me!" Jongin stands on his hands on either side of Kyungsoo's face, trying to find his eyes, already scared that he did something wrong.

But Kyungsoo looks down to where they're connected and thinks how stupid he was in the first place, for thinking something like this could be shared between two strangers who just met. He's more than thankful for finding Jongin and for giving him something so precious and honest as his emotions.

So instead of answering, he pinches Jongin's chin and pulls his lips in a sweet and long kiss, smiling into it when Jongin mewls.

"Thank you..." He whispers once they break apart, and Jongin's smile is so blinding that he must've looked at the Sun at some point of it.

Jongin pulls him out just a bit, and after confirming with Kyungsoo that it's fine to move, he pulls out all the way, before slamming back in. 

Kyungsoo's eyes roll up to the back of his head as Jongin thrusts once again, leaving him breathless.

"Oh God!" He moans, pulling at the other's back and hooking his legs tighter around the man. Jongin smiles at the act.

He pulls out once again, all the way out, leaving only the tip of his flaring red cock in, before pistoling his hips back in, sending Kyungsoo across the sheets deeper into the bed.

By the next couple of thrusts, Kyungsoo finds his voice, screaming out at the every intake of Jongin's hips, the man slamming back in with so much vigor and power, that Kyungsoo hopes he is bruised tomorrow morning. 

They pull and push; Jongin grabbing Kyungsoo's hips stronger, and working those moves of his. 

Kyungsoo feels a tight pull in the bottom of his stomach, and he doesn't want to end this just yet.

As if Jongin felt it, he pulls out, before sitting up in the middle of the bed, pulling Kyungsoo up with him. The boy slams down to his lap, sitting on the other's stiff member, pressed flush to Jongin's body, the man holding him close with both hands on Kyungsoo's shoulder blades. 

They stare into each other's eyes, not daring to talk and ruin the perfect atmosphere, as Jongin eases him up and down to his cock once again. Kyungsoo scrunches his brows at the pierce, Jongin kissing his pout away.

They start out slow; Jongin picking him up and lowering him down on his stiff member, Kyungsoo burying it to the core. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo sits down with his legs on either side of Jongin, his thighs pressed tightly to the man's, holding Jongin close with his arms around his neck.

They are connected in the most intimate way like this, with both of them watching in each other's eyes, just a breath away from the other's lips.

"I think I fell in love with you," Jongin confesses breathlessly in the middle of it, but not closing the distance between their lips. Kyungsoo is still being impaled on the stiff member, feeling his end really near.

Jongin slides his hands down to Kyungsoo's ass, kneading the flesh in his warm palms, before holding the small of his back with one hand, the other one stopping at his nape, cupping it and bringing Kyungsoo closer to him. 

They meet in the middle, kissing and nipping at everything they can reach, while Kyungsoo tries to jump up and down on the other's cock, loving the slight burn still lingering there. 

Jongin holds him tenderly, but sneaks his hands down to Kyungsoo's thighs, after the latter tells him to go deeper, harder.

They soon fall into the rhythm, with Jongin thrusting upwards, and Kyungsoo bouncing up and down despite the burn in his muscles.

"I—I'm close," Kyungsoo moans out loudly, kissing Jongin square on the lips, swallowing down his grunts and groans.

"Soo, Soo, my beautiful Soo!" Jongin mutters in a daze, pistoling up to meet Kyungsoo's bolts, before thumbing at his slit, slipping down to grab him at the base.

"Fuck, fuck, there..." Kyungsoo throws his head back, Jongin enjoying the moment to taste him some more, licking down to the dip of his collarbones, and nailing at his slit once again. 

He's close, red alert close, as a tight pull in his stomach signals, Kyungsoo swallowing him up so deliciously. But he holds it a bit longer, waiting for Kyungsoo to crumble down, right there in his arms and after a moment too long, the latter does, spilling it over.

Kyungsoo comes with a breathless gasp leaving his lips, brows furrowed and deeply impaled on the other's cock. He spills over the edge with a pull on his lips, as Jongin kisses him, nibbling at his lower lip. He's pliant in the other's hold, a sky of stars shining under his eyelids, as he tries to collect his heartbeat beating in his ears, and calms his breathing down.

But Jongin milks him dry, as he bounces him up once again, before thrusting back up in the choking heat, spilling over too. 

"Come inside," Kyungsoo mutters, and that's enough for Jongin.

Jongin comes with a loud moan, bucking his hips up and thrusting shallowly for a couple of more times, opening his eyes to see Kyungsoo looking at him mesmerized, before pecking his nose, then his eyelids, and finally his lips. 

They stay connected for some more, sharing playful nips and long, loving kisses, before Jongin pushes Kyungsoo to lay down, entangling from each other.

Kyungsoo is already half asleep when he comes out to grab a wet cloth, coming back to see the younger curling up to the duvet on the bed, hair trickling in all directions cutely. 

He wipes him clean, even pushing some of his cum inside of Kyungsoo with a finger, just because, before throwing the rag somewhere in the darken room. 

Jongin goes back to lock the doors, before jogging back to where Kyungsoo is already asleep, covered gently with a soft duvet over his naked form. 

Just as he lays down under the covers with the man of his dreams, Kyungsoo shifts, and crawls into his arms, smacking his lips cutely. Jongin almost coos at the sleepy head that lays down on his chest, hands curling around his torso and on his back, but then Kyungsoo kisses the expanse of his skin, whispering softly.

"I fell in love with you, too..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The morning after is one of the best Kyungsoo has ever had. 

He wakes up with Jongin's hands tightly placed around his body, the elder pulling him to his warm chest, his lips tangled somewhere in Kyungsoo's crown.

He looks up through his eyelashes, finding Jongin fast asleep, with his lips drawn into a small smile that makes Kyungsoo flash his wide one.

"Why are you awake? Sleep with me some more," Jongin grumbles in his sleep, without opening his eyes, and pulls Kyungsoo back to his body.

"It's already half past 10, don't you have work today?" He plays with Jongin's hand, pinching his fingers and kissing the warm palm of it for a while.

"Nah, I'll just call in sick.." Jongin turns around on his back instead, pulling Kyungsoo with him, so that the shorter lays across his chest, his hair tickling Jongin's stubble. "Or I'll tell them that I have their patient here with me, and that I need to take care of him first," He starts tickling Kyungsoo's sides, even without cracking his eyes open, and enjoying in his laughter little bit longer.

"Well, then—" Just as he suggests another round, since the ache in his back isn't that harsh like he thought it would be, his phone beeps from somewhere around the room. With a groan Kyungsoo bends over the edge of the bed, trying to grab his pants from the foot of it, but then yelps when soft lips nips at his right ass-cheek, Jongin obviously wide awake now.

"Stop, I need to take this!" He tries, but fails to keep his straight face, as Jongin pulls him back to lay down, hovering above him once again. 

Their breaths probably stink, and their hairs are unruly and pocking each other in the eyes, but neither mind it, as they share their first kiss for the morning, smiling into it afterwards.

"It's Baek. He's happy." Kyungsoo holds his phone in left hand, bending his head to the same side, as Jongin nips at his neck, leaving butterfly kisses along the expanse of his skin. 

From: Baekhyun  
11:34  
What have you done to me?   
Why did you leave me  
with him!?

11:36   
Soo, call me   
I'm really pissed at you

12:09  
Never mind

12:27  
Im sooo drunk  
call me mom

12:45   
wait, youre not   
my mommy  
heh

12:56  
lel

09:04  
thank you Soo  
I owe you a big one  
for this one

09:05  
Channie is so cute, and  
he asked me if he could  
kiss me yesterday, but I  
accidently barfed on his   
shoes..  
but he says it's fine, and he  
asked me out on a second   
date <3<3<3

09:07   
Wait, where are you  
why aren't you answering   
your phone!?!?!

09:10  
I'm calling your dad and  
he's gonna get you

09:11  
ok, not calling your  
old man, since I'm seriously  
afraid of him, lol

09:15   
call me when you see this,  
okay?

09:25  
Wait, are you with Nini?  
O.O

09:34  
Are you a virgin still  
I hope not

10:01  
SOo, I sWEaR tO gOD HIM  
SELF

10:09   
CALL ME !!!!

 

From: Kyungsoo  
11:04  
Everything's taken care of  
Love you, Baek

Baekhyun

11:06  
OMG WE NEED TO WATER   
THIS DOWN  
WITH SOME ALCHOL  
CALL ME AFTER 

11:07  
Was he good? Gentle?   
Say hello to Nini for me

11:08  
HAVE YOU USED   
PROTECTION

11:09  
I SWEAR TO JESUS  
HIMSELF, IF YOU   
DIDN'T

11:10  
sorry, enjoy your stay with   
the new boyfie, I hope!!!  
>////<

11:12  
ASK HIM

11:13   
FOR YOUR MAMA BAEK

 

"Wow, that's a lot of messages from him.." Jongin chuckles from behind him, and Kyungsoo fears he has read the last one, so he throws the phone down to the floor, wincing when the device clucks down on the naked hardwood floor instead.

"Um, Nini, can I ask—?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" 

"Yes, I want to be your boyfriend!" Jongin smiles mischievously, leaning down to claim Kyungsoo's lips once again.

And Kyungsoo kisses him softly, then a little bit harder, just to prove how much Jongin means to him already and how happy he is to be in his hold.

But he has a feeling Jongin already knows it.

 

 

~The end~


End file.
